Pokémon Ranger - Shadows of Almia: Blizzard
by xXskullgirlXx
Summary: Hey guys my name is Blizzard, but you can call me Lizz. I'm Ice's little sister. My dream is to be the best Top Ranger. I also help my friends fight Dim Sun. Then I find out my brother is working with them! What am I going to do now!
1. Meet the new kid

**Summary: Hey guys my name is Blizzard****,**** but you can call me Lizz. I'm Ice's little sister. My dream is to be the best Top Ranger. I also help my friends fight Dim Sun. Then I find out my brother is working with them! What am I going to do now?!**

**Name: Blizzard (Lizz for short)**

**Age: 15**

**Hair: Very light blue. She keeps it up in twin pigtails that stop at her knees****.**

**Eyes: Baby blue**

**Family: Ice (brother about 4 years older), Mom (deceased), Dad (deceased)**

**Partner: Glaceon**

**Friends: Kate, Keith, Rhythmi, Isaac**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Meet the new kid.**

It was another day at the Ranger school as all the kids went to their classes and waited for them to start. In Ms. April's class five students were waiting for their teacher. In one row were two kids talking to each other: a boy with red spiky hair all over the place and a girl with long, very light blue hair kept in two pigtails.

"Hey Lizz?" ask Keith.

"Huh?" I asked as I looked at him.

"When do you think the new kid is supposed to arrive?"

"How would I know?" I said as he'd shrugged his shoulders. Then Ms. April walked in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting class. Good morning, everyone!" she said.

"Good morning!"

"As I mentioned yesterday, we have a new member in our class." she said. We were all curious and excited so we started to talk amongst ourselves. "I wonder if it's a guy or a girl" I said to Keith. "Is the new student cute? Cool? Or look like a celebrity?" said a female student.

"Okay, that's enough! You can see for yourself." said Ms. April "Here's our newest classmate! Come on in!" Then the class room door opened as everyone looked behind. In walked a girl with brown spiky hair in two pigtails. She walked up in front of class then looked at us a little nervous. Not that I blame her.

"Our new friend came alone to our Almia region to become a Pokémon Ranger." said Ms. April then she turned to the new girl. "Oh, yes. You should introduce yourself to our class, rather than me."

"My name is Kate Jones and I came from Summerland in Fiore region to become a Pokémon ranger." she said.

"Alright let's make her feel welcome. I understand that she scored quite well on our entrance exam." said Ms. April "...What is it, Keith? Why the big grin? Anyway, we had better get you seated somewhere Kate. You can have the seat next to Keith." Kate looked at Keith then walked over and sat in the empty chair.

"Okay, that will do. That's it for treating you like a new transfer student. From now on, you're all my students. People whom I can take pride in teaching. Let's do it, everyone..." said Ms. April. "Let's not fail your dreams of becoming Rangers, Operators, and Mechanics!"

"YEAAAH!" we all shouted.

"Okay, I'll change the class schedule specially for today. This will be a free-study class." said Ms. April. "Hmm" then she turn to Rhythmi, "Rhythmi, can I get you to show Kate around the school please?".

"I sure will!" Rhythmi said.

"I'll be in the Staff Room. I'll leave you to it." said Ms. April as she walked out of class then we all gather around the new kid.

"Hey new kid, I forgot your name, but how long did it take you to capture Pikachu? Like an hour?" asked Keith. I elbowed him in his ribcage "Keith" I said then I looked at Kate "Sorry about that my name is Blizzard, but you can call me Lizz if you want. I'm here to become a ranger too." I said.

"hmhm that's okay and it's nice to meet you too. To answer your question it only took me 10 sec. to capture that Pikachu Keith" said Kate.

"Keith's just a show-off. You're better off ignoring him. Instead, you should be paying attention to _me_." said Rhythmi as Kate looked at her. "I'm not here to become a Ranger. I want to become an Operator instead. So, when Keith becomes a Ranger, I can order him around like my servant!"

"HEY!" yelled Keith as I chuckled.

"Just joking! All right, let me take you on a tour of the Ranger School. Let's begin with our own classroom. You've already met our teacher, Ms. April. She's really nice, but if you make her mad...Look out." said Rhythmi.

"Hey Rhythmi can I join you guys?" I asked. "Sure Lizz" she said then we walked out of the class room and headed over to Mr. Kincaid's room. We peaked through the door.

"That teacher there is Mr. Kincaid. He's very uptight and strict. "_No running in the hallway!_" is like his pet saying." I said.

"He gets his hair to go that way with a ton of hair spray! I think he's a little too uptight. I'm not a big fan." said Rhythmi.

Suddenly Mr. Kincaid saw us so we took off running while we heard him shout "No running in the hallway!" man he can be a pain in the ass. We headed to the library. This place amazes me every time I come here. There were tons of books.

"This is the Library." said Rhythmi.

"Also known as Keith's nap room" I said then we'd all started giggling.

"That boy in the back with a haircut like a mushroom is Isaac." said Rhythmi "He's awesomely smart. You can usually find him right here in the Library."

"Though sometimes, he goes off somewhere." I said. Then walked over to Isaac.

"Isaac" I said.

...

"Isaac!"

...

"ISAAC!"

"Huh?" he said then looked at me "I was doing an eight-digit multiplication in my head when you interrupted me".

"Sorry about that" I said.

"It's okay, it's nothing" he said.

"Well anyway I wanted to show you our new friend. This is Kate" I said as I pointed to her.

"Hi" said Kate.

"Hello Kate, my name is Isaac. Both my IQ and my height, in centimeters, are 163. I'm studying to become a scientist. Mr. Kincaid gave me permission to study on my own and not attend class." he said.

"Well it was nice to meet you, Isaac" said Kate.

"Alright, next stop the Staff Room" said Rhythmi as we head out of the Library and toward the Staff Room where Mr. Lamont and Ms. April are.

"Here's the Staff Room. Usually only our principal, Mr. Lamont, is here. His eyes are always twinkling happily behind his glasses." said Rhythmi "I like him pretty well."

After we talked to Mr. Lamont we headed upstairs. "Our dorms are on the second floor." I said.

"This is where we all bunk down, coed style. Not in the same bedrooms, of course. The boys' bedroom is on the left. Then girls' bedroom is on the right." said Rhythmi

Then I pointed to the lady with brown hair "That's Janice, the lady there is our caretaker. She's like a mom to us all." I said as Kate nodded her head then we headed downstairs.

*ding-dong, ding-dong*

"There goes the bell. We can go outside now." said Rhythmi. As we headed outside Rhythmi pointed to the Training Room. "That small building is the Training Room. That's where Mr. Kaplan will teach you about performing captures. Ms. Claire is also there. She teaches about clearing targets." said Rhythmi "That reminds me do you know how to use Target Clears?"

"No not really" said Kate.

"That's all right. That's why we have the Training Room." I said as we all walked over there.

**Later**

"So that's how you use Target Clear" I said "But don't worry, if you forget you can always come back here to remember."

"Okay thanks for the tip Blizzard." said Kate.

"Lizz. You can call me Lizz for short" I said.

"Okay Lizz"

"Let's go back to the school yard. There's another place I want you to see." said Rhythmi. As we walked out of the Training Room we heard a shout.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! Help, someone! Anyone! Catch the Bidoof for me!"

Then we saw the Bidoof run from Janice. "J-Janice?! She's having trouble with the Bidoof!" said Rhythmi then she looked at us, "Please, guys! Capture the Bidoof and get them to settle down!"

"Heh, I was wondering what the rukus was all about. Looks like a good time that's up for grabs!" we heard Keith say as we looked at him standing at the front of the school.

"This is no time to be fooling around, this is serious" said Kate.

"Keith! Don't just stand there! You help with captures, too!" shouted Rhythmi.

"It won't be much fun if I just help. Hey new kid! I forgot your name, but I challenge you! We'll have a capture race, you, me, and Lizz! We'll see who can capture the most Bidoof, all right?" said Keith.

"This isn't a game" I said as I got my styler ready.

"Can't you make the effort to learn our classmate's name? You can be so annoying, Keith! Go ahead and have your silly race or whatever, but hurry up!" said Rhythmi.

Then we took off to capture the Bidoof. "CAPTURE ON" I yelled as the disc shot out of the styler and made a circle around the Bidoof. I moved my arm around as the disc copied my movements. I captured the first Bidoof easily.

I looked at Kate who was starting her second capture. I give her points, she's really good. Then I went after the other Bidoof. Once they were all captured we headed back to Janice.

"That's all the Bidoof now." said Rhythmi.

"I caught four! Lizz caught two! That means you caught... Uh...three. That means... Victory is mine!" yelled Keith as he did his ranger pose.

"Idiot" I mumbled.

"You, Blizzard and Keith looked good at it, too!" said Janice "Of course, I also need to thank our new friend and Rhythmi, too. Thank you all for this. This is a big relief for me. And to the leader Bidoof...I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to tread on your tail. I'll make it up to you with tastier treats than usual. Come along everyone." said Janice, as she and the Bidoof left. Then Keith looked at Kate.

"I'd rate your captures around 65 out of 100." he said "...Hey, but you know...I'll be honest, I was pretty surprised by how you did. You might be decent for someone who just learned about this. You said your name was Kate right?"

Then I and Rhythmi both smacked him behind his head "OW. What the heck was that for?!"

"Oh, you, Keith! You knew our friend's name all along! For goodness' sake..." said Rhythmi "Oh! That's right! There's somewhere I haven't shown you yet!"

"What, you mean Ascension Square?" ask Keith.

"Yes!" said Rhythmi.

"Then I'll go, too." said Keith.

"Oh, all right. I guess we'll let you come with us." said Rhythmi, as we followed her there.

"Wow" I heard Kate whisper as she saw the stone. "Ya I said the same thing when I first saw it" I said to her. "Hey Lizz I have a question" she asked.

"Sure"

"Did you grow up here in Almia?"

"No I grew up in Snowpoint City with my older brother. It happens to be a place where I got my name from." I said. Before she could say anything else Rhythmi started talking.

"This is Ascension Square. Next month, there's going to be a special class here. It's the Outdoor Class." she said.

"I'll tell you about it some other time" I whispered to Kate as she nodded her head.

"That monument there is called the Pledge Stone. If you make a firm pledge to each other with your friends here, it will surely come true... That's what Principal Lamont told me. And there you have it! That concludes Rhythmi's School Tour of Wonder and Excitement!" said Rhythmi as she walked up to Kate.

"Kate! I'm glad to have met you! I hope we can be friends for a long time!" said Rhythmi. Then Keith stepped forward. "Hey, hold it now! Don't worry about Rhythmi. Be friends with me, okay?"

"Hey! Don't be like that! She can be friends with all of us! How does that sound Kate?" I asked.

"Sure! I like that" she said.

*Ding-Dong Ding-Dong*

"Oh, there goes the bell. We better get back to class. But, boy oh boy Keith...aren't you the slick one!" said Rhythmi. Then we'd head back to class.


	2. The test of Courage

**Hey guys, xXskullgirlXx here. Just want to say Happy New Year's Eve and another thing is that I changed Blizzard's eye color to like a honeysuckle brown like color. Just click the picture to get a closer look to see.**

**Now then enough talking. Here's a new chapter enjoy 8)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The test of Courage**

* * *

It was late at night, and I was finishing the last page of the book I was reading before heading out to meet the others. "Hey Lizz" asked Kate as I looked up at her.

"Hey Kate, you need something?"

"Ya, I was wondering if you can finish telling what you were talking about" she said, as she sat next to me.

"Huh? Oh ya! As I was saying, the day before mom gave birth to me there was a blizzard going on. So, my mom named me Blizzard." I said, and then Rhythmi walked over to us. "Hey Kate, do you write letters? I'm thinking of writing to my mom and dad about you Kate."

"Ya, I do. I just wrote one to my little sister Karis about you guys." said Kate.

"I hope your little sister replies!" said Rhythmi "Say... Let's sneak out for a while."

"Huh? Are you sure?" asked Kate.

"Of course." I said as I got up.

"Well okay then." Kate said as she followed us out of the girls' dorm into the lobby on the second floor where Keith and some other kids were waiting.

"We got her" said Rhythmi.

"'Bout time, too!" Keith said.

"Uh, guys" said Kate "what the heck is going on here?"

"Just a test of courage." I said.

"Okay, let's get started with our test of courage to welcome Kate." shouted Rhythmi.

"Yay!" everyone whispered.

"We just want you to prove you're brave. I had to do it before too. It's no big deal." said Keith.

"The rules are simple. The four of us have hidden our Stylers in four different places in the School. They are in: Ms. April's class, Mr. Kincaid's class, the Staff Room, and the Library. Gather all four Stylers, then put them in front of the door to the basement room. It's not hard or anything, but it's also not safe to go alone. That's why we've always had this one rule: the student seated next to the initiate has to go too." said Rhythmi

"Gweh! You mean me..." said Keith.

"Don't worry. I'm going with you two." I said, then Keith sighed in relief.

"Okay, you three. Off you go." said Rhythmi.

Once we got downstairs, I'm going to let them know that school is really creepy at night. Then we heard some movements in the shadows somewhere.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" shouted Keith as he'd landed on his butt. "Keith. What the F" I said as Kate helped him up. "Th-there's something there!" he said, as I looked over in the shadows and saw a Bidoof. "It's just a Bidoof, Keith" I said.

"Wow that sure spooked me. You... You were spooked too, right?"

"No not really" Kate and I both said at the same time. Then a light bulb went off in my head, and I grinned at him. "Keith... You wouldn't happen to be afraid of the dark, would you?" I asked.

"W-Wha! N-No I'm not" he shuttered. Then he sighed "Ya, I am. But if you tell anyone about that, you will regret it." He said as me and Kate put our hands up. "Hey, we promise we won't tell, right Lizz" said Kate as I nodded "I won't tell either. So let's get this test over with so we can head to bed."

Then we followed Kate into Ms. April's class and there were some crates in the room. "Even our own classroom is kind of creepy at night..." said Keith "Hey, I'll give you a hint even. What wasn't here during the daytime? That's what it is."

As Kate walked up to a crate and scanned it. "I'll be right back" she said as she ran out the room. A minute later she came back with a Bidoof. "Good thinking" I said. As we followed her, she gave the Bidoof a command to smash the crate and there was a Styler.

"This one is mine" I said as I picked up the Styler. "Then that leaves us about three more to go." said Kate.

Next room is Mr. Kincaid's, great. There was a couple of Zubats and some Bidoof in here. "This class is even creeper then Ms. April's. Hurry up and find that Styler." I said. As Kate looked around she pointed over to a corner. "Over there." she said, then she easily slipped past the Zubats and grabbed the Styler and came back over here. "Alright I got the styler!" she exclaimed.

The next room was the Library, there were some boxes blocking our way to get to the Styler. "The Library is scary at night, too...It's as if someone's lurking here... Get on with finding that Styler. I want to get going." said Keith.

"It looks like you need another Bidoof, Kate" I said.

"Alright, be right back." she said, as she ran out the room. Not too long after that she came back with a Bidoof, and asked him to smash the crate. Luckily there was another Bidoof there so Kate started to capture the Bidoof.

"CAPTURE ON!" she shouted as a disc came out and went around the Bidoof. In less than 30 seconds the Bidoof was captured. "Capture complete! OK Bidoof smash those crates." she commanded. The Bidoof did what it was told and smashed the crates, then the Bidoof left.

"All right that leaves us one more styler to get" said Kate, and then we left the Library.

The last room was the Staff Room; there was a Pichu with a Styler around his neck. "OK, the hint for this room is... The Styler we hid here doesn't stay still. You understand, don't you?" I asked.

Then we walked over to the Pichu, but once it saw us it took off running. So we took off running after it. Kate somehow managed to capture it. "This Styler is mine" said Keith as he took the Styler. "All right, now let's head to the basement." I said as we left. Before we went to the basement, I caught a Bidoof. Don't ask why, I just had this feeling we'll need it.

It was pretty dark down in the basement so we had to use our Stylers as light. What surprised me and Keith was that there were some crates. Well it was a good thing I brought a Bidoof, but I wonder who put these crates here.

"Huh? I never heard about a target like this. I wonder who put it here?" said Keith.

"Well it's a good thing I brought a Bidoof." I said "Now Bidoof smash those crates!" The Bidoof did what it was told and smashed the crates. Then a Zubat came over and attacked us. Kate brought out her Styler and captured the Zubat.

"Heh thanks Kate." I said.

"No prob." she said. Then I looked up and saw a fence blocking the way. I brought my Styler out and scanned it. It says its need a Cut 1. "Hey Kate, what field move does that Zubat use?" I asked.

"It uses Cut 1. Why?"

"That's what we need to cut down that fence."

"Okay. Zubat cut that fence down." As the Zubat did what it was told, I heard a noise. "Hey, guys... Have you been hearing anything? Like weird noises?" asked Keith.

"Ya, I heard it not long ago… you?" I asked Kate.

"I heard something, but I don't know what it was" she said.

"Well, it doesn't matter the door is right there, so let's drop these Stylers off and go." I said. As we got closer to the door we heard the same noise again. "Sssh... I do hear something funny." said Keith. Then suddenly four Ghastly came out scaring the crap out of us.

"GUYS!" I shouted as I took my Styler out, and so did the others. "CAPTURE ON!" we yelled. It took us awhile to capture them, since they keep disappearing making it hard for us, but we'd finally caught them.

"Oh, it was just Ghastly..." said Keith, then the basement door open and Mr. Kincaid walked out not too happy. "WHO'S THERE?! The basement is off-limits to everyone but myself!" he yelled.

"Aww, shoot! Run for it!" yelled Keith as we ran for our dear lives. Thank Arceus that it was dark down there; I don't think Kincaid saw who it was.


	3. Outdoor Class

**Hey guys xXskullgirlXx here, I have chapter 3 and 4 done so now you guys don't have to wait. As for chapter 5 … well it might be posted today or tomorrow but any way here's chapter 3 enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Outdoor class**

* * *

It's been about a month since Kate arrived. We became good friends that's for sure. She even joined me and Keith to prank Mr. Kincaid too. It took him a week to get that pink hair dye out! It was priceless but of course we got detention; but it was so worth it. And today where having an outdoor class.

"Okay, I have a question for everyone. What day is it today?" asked Ms. April.

"Outdoor Class!" we all shouted.

"Oh come on, we wouldn't forget about Outdoor Class!" said Keith.

"Ms. April! Keith told me he thought up 38 questions to ask the Ranger." said Rhythmi.

"Well, how enthusiastic! Okay class, let's go outside. We'll gather in Ascension Square." said Ms. April as everyone left except me and my other three friends.

"Yahoo! I've waited so long for Outdoor Class!" said Keith. Then he ran out the room, as we faintly heard Mr. Kincaid yelling at him, "No running in the hallways!" Man that teacher needs to get a life...wait did Keith _really_ just say '_Yahoo_'.

"Did he really say "_yahoo_"?" said Rhythmi (did she just read my mind?). "...Keith's too pumped up for this. You remember where Ascension Square is, don't you?" she asked Kate.

"Yep" she said.

"Okay, I'll see you two there!" said Rhythmi, then she left.

"So Kate, how come you're so happy?" I asked as we headed to the Ascension Square.

"I got a letter from my little sister. She said that mom and dad are planning to move here."

"That's great! We might be able to see them when the graduation comes. I hope that my brother will come, I haven't seen him in a while."

"What about your parents?"

"Oh. Uh, well they were murdered when my brother and I were still kids, so big brother had to take charge." I said.

"Oh. Uh do you have any place to stay when we graduate?" asked Kate. At least she didn't say how sorry she was or anything like other people do. She quickly change the subject. "Ah, no not really since I don't know where my brother is."

"Well in that case I can ask my parents if you can spend the night." she said.

"Really! Thanks Kate" I said.

"No problem, that's what friends are for" she said. Then we saw Rhythmi and Keith waiting for us.

"Hey, guys! What's keeping you? Outdoor Class is about to get started!" said Keith.

"I think the Ranger is here already." said Rhythmi.

"Yeah! There's a gangly Ranger with a giant afro!" said Keith.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!" I said as we headed to meet the others. Man Keith wasn't kidding; this dude has one big afro. "Well, it appears as if everyone's with us. Let's get this outdoor class started. This is Crawford. He's a graduate of this Ranger School. And now he's a Pokémon Ranger in Vientown." said Mr. Lamont.

The dude with the big afro introduced himself. "I'm Crawford! Nice to meet you everyone!" he said.

"Thank you for coming!" all the kids said.

Suddenly a Budew hopped off his shoulder. "This here's my partner Pokémon, Budew." Then more Pokémon appeared out of nowhere. "And these are my friend Pokémon!"

"Wow, so cool" we all said in awe.

Then Ms. April walked up. "Hi, Crawford! It's been a long time! But that giant explosion of an afro... I think I liked your hairstyle the way it was before. It makes me nervous to see that kind of jumbled-up outgrowth of anything... But that's enough of that. We're all here, so let's begin! Let's get to Outdoor Class's main event: The Question-&-Answer Session of Terror! Let the questioning begin!" she said.

"Crawford, why did you decide to become a Ranger?" a male student asked.

"Well, it's because I love Pokémon. I wanted to become friends with them. You know, to bond with them. Besides, it's a cool job!" said Crawford.

"That's the same way I feel! I'm glad I asked you!" replied the same male student.

"I have a question. What kinds of Pokémon are difficult to capture?" asked a Female student.

"Well, speaking only for myself... Psychic and Ghost-group Pokémon, Yeah. They have this habit of going poof and disappearing during captures." said Crawford.

"Hey, that's what happened to us," I whispered to Kate.

"Me! I'm next! My name is Rhythmi! There isn't anything I'd rather do than become an Operator. Do you think I can become one? You can tell I will become one, can't you?" asked Rhythmi.

"I'm only seeing you for the first time ever, so it's not like I know, but... Sure thing! No problemo! You'll be an Operator all right!" said Crawford.

"That's right! Those are the words I wanted to hear! Yes!" said Rhythmi.

"Rhythmi..." began Keith "Are you may be confusing our Ranger with a fortune-teller or something? Excuse me, Ranger. How about me? Will I become a Ranger?"

"Say, aren't you confusing me with a fortune-teller, too? But, I can tell this about you: your strong will shines through loud and proud. I'm sure you'll make it. Why, you might even have the fixings to make a better Ranger than me! But that's if you can avoid spinning your wheels, so to speak." said Crawford

"Uh... Is that right?! I'll do the best I can! Um, okay, here's my second question..." Keith began but was interrupted by another student.

"No fair, Keith! One question each! Ranger Crawford's busy, too." said the female student "So, on to my question. Have you ever made any mistakes?" she asked. Oh, this one I have to hear.

"Mistakes you ask?" Crawford started "Hmm, like one time I dumped juice all over my Styler. That was nasty. Or the time I tried to capture a stuffed doll. Oh, and another time, I put on my Ranger uniform on top of pajamas..." Then his face started to turn red "...Hold up, don't make me say these things!"

"Hahahahahahaha!"

"What makes you glad that you became a Ranger?" asked a Male student.

"I'd have to say the big smiles we get to see after helping people or Pokémon in need." said Crawford.

"I hope I get to see smiles like that soon!" said the same student.

"That's the spirit! Keeps that spirit burning, and you'll be sure to succeed. You know, I'm looking forward to the chance of working with you folks someday. Keep a positive attitude and work hard!"

"We will!" All of us said.

"My question next!" said a female student "Ranger Crawford, has Ms. April ever been angry with you?"

"I'll say she has! She used to blow up at me once a day!" said Crawford, then Ms. April stepped up. "Now you know that isn't true. It wasn't once a day. It had to be at least three times a day." she said "...But, that's not the whole story. Crawford was a wonderful student. He kept everyone's spirits up with his kindness and great sense of humor."

Then a new voice popped up from Crawford's Styler "Voicemail! Voicemail! Crawford, do you hear me? It's me, Barlow! There's a Mantine hurt off the eastern shore of School Island. The Mantine apparently ran into a cargo ship. Luana's headed to the School by boat. Join up with her, Crawford, and head to the site immediately. We're going to need your help on this one!"

"Roger, Leader!" said Crawford.

"So cool..." said all the boys green with envy.

"Please save that Mantine!" all us girls said.

Then Crawford did his ranger pose. "Hold on, Mantine! We're coming to save you!" he said then looked at Mr. Lamont. "Principal Lamont! Since the students are so worried, I'll report back on how the Mission went. I'm sorry I have to cut the Outdoor Class short like this!"

"There's no need to apologize. Besides, listen, isn't that your boat?" then we heard a horn coming from the pier, as we all looked over and saw a boat. "Crawford, get on quickly! We're heading to the site!" said a female's voice (which I am guessing was Luana). Then Crawford started running over there, but before he got on he looked back at us.

"All right students, keep working at it! Let's meet again somewhere sometime!" then he hopped on the boat as we watch it take off.

"It's like we got to see an awesome scene out of a movie!" I said.

"The boat's already tiny on the horizon..." said a Female student.

"Well everyone, that was the shortest Outdoor Class ever! But it certainly was the most gripping and realistic of all Outdoor Classes too." said Ms. April, as we'd all turn back and faced her. "Okay, everyone! Let's return to our classrooms." and again everyone left besides us four.

"You know, I'm getting even more pumped up about becoming a Ranger. I still have 37 questions left, but I think I'm going to find those answers myself!" said Keith.

"That's the spirit" laughed Kate.

"A real Ranger guaranteed that I would become an Operator!" Rhythmi fangirled.

"There are no guarantees anywhere. You have to grab hold of your dreams and make them come true!" I said.

"You think I don't know that?" Rhythmi challenged "I'm going to do it. I'll make my dream come true!"

"I'm not going to lose, either! Not when I have a rival like Kate and Blizzard! Hey, why don't the four of us make a pledge right now by the Pledge Stone? Let's pledge to each other that we'll make our dreams come true!" said Keith.

"That's a great idea Keith! I pledge that I'll be able to help Pokémon and people in need" I said.

"I pledge that I'll be the greatest Operator there ever was" said Rhythmi.

"I pledge to a the best ranger and be able to help others when needed." said Kate.

"Okay! That's the spirit! Let's get back to class!" said Rhythmi. We all headed back to class.

* * *

**Well that was chapter 3 hoped you guys enjoyed it review and tell me what you think.**

**xXskullgirlXx out.**


	4. Where's Keith

**Chapter 4**

**Where's Keith**

* * *

The next day...

"Everyone, your attention please." said Ms. April. I stopped reading my book and looked at her. "Do you remember when Crawford went to rescue that Mantine during our Outdoor Class? The Ranger Union took it in and nursed it back to health. This morning, the Mantine was safely returned to the sea!"

"Yay!" we all said.

"Now that we're all feeling good about that news, let's get our lesson started. Today, as scheduled, the topic is the teamwork between Rangers and Operators." said Ms. April, as she walked over to Rhythmi's desk.

"It there is no trust between a Ranger and the Operator, it's disastrous. Even a simple Mission could become impossible to manage." Then she walked over towards Kate's desk.

"Ranger's go where there are no roads to guide them. It's the job of the Operators to light the way for Rangers where no roads exist." Then she walked back to the center of the class.

"Of course, that doesn't literally mean holding a flashlight for Rangers in the field. Operators support Rangers in other ways, like recharging their Stylers. Not only that, Operators provide Rangers with information and advice. The Operators reach out to Rangers all over from the Union's Operation Room. Does anyone know what they call that communication system?" ask Ms. April.

"Yes! It's called voicemail!" said Rhythmi.

"Correct!" said Ms. April "However, your School Styler is not fitted with the voicemail feature." Then she put two red Stylers on her desk. "But look here! I have two Stylers with the voicemail feature turned on. We were able to borrow them especially from the Ranger Union. Principal Lamont, who was there on business, had to ask for them himself. We'll use them today to demonstrate the field operations of Rangers" she said "Let's start with Rhythmi as the Operator and Keith doing the Ranger part."

"Um... Ms. April, Keith isn't here yet." I said as I looked at the empty seat between me and Kate.

"Oh, you're right..."Ms. April mumbled "Did Keith sleep in? That's not like him, though. Well, fine we'll get Kate to do the Ranger part." said Ms. April, as she grabbed the two Stylers and gave one to Rhythmi and the other to Kate.

"Oh, wow! I can communicate using this!" Rhythmi exclaimed "This is Rhythmi. Come in Ranger!"

"We're too close Rhythmi. I can hear you talking into the thing," Kate laughed. Rhythmi blushed slightly.

"We should get further apart," Rhythmi stated. Kate stood up and began to jog outside, until she nearly ran into Mr. Kincaid.

"Hey! No running in the classroom either!" seriously, this dude _really_ needs to get a life, and quick.

"Ah, Ms. April, I'm awfully sorry to disrupt your class." he said, as he walked up to her. "There is a small matter about which I would like to speak with Keith."

"Oh, well... Keith is running late today. It's not like him, but..." she said.

"Late, you say..." said Kincaid (aka. a-teacher-who-needs-to-get-a-life)."You see, we have a problem on our hands. We had a number of Stylers stored in the Staff Room. Had, I say. Now the entire lot of them has disappeared." he'd said "I've already confirmed the innocence of all my students regarding this. But that Keith boy is uncharacteristically absent from class, you say... Perhaps it's taking him time to find a place to "stash" all those stolen Stylers?"

"Hold it Mr. Kincaid!" I said as I walked up to him "Keith may be a prankster, but he's no thief" I said.

"Oh really?! From all the pranks you pulled, I would think you were helping him." he said. "He runs in the hallways, he sneaks into the basement where he's not permitted... It's only natural that he should be viewed with suspicion!"

_'Arg must restrain from killing him, or bad things will happen._' I thought, as I clenched my fists and my knuckles started to turn white.

"Mr. Kincaid." said Ms. April "Isn't this what you always preach? It's wrong to cast suspicion on others without proof?" Aha, in your damn face Kincaid. How does it feel to have your own rules to back fire on you?

"May I have a little time? I will go look for Keith and your missingSstylers." said Ms. April.

"Ms. April, I'll help too!" said a Male student. _I really need to get their names_.

"I'll go look upstairs!" said a Female student.

"I'll look, too!" said another Female student.

Mr. Kincaid looked around at all of us then left, as did the other students. But me and my other two friends stayed. "Kate, Lizz! Let's scour the schoolhouse from top to bottom. We have to prove Keith's innocent. If anything comes up: voicemail. Okay?" said Rhythmi, as she left the room.

"Kate, let's go look upstairs!" I said.

"Okay"

Then we left the room and ran to the second floor; luckily we didn't have to hear Kincaid yelling at us. Once we got to the second floor to begin looking around, Kate's Styler went off.

"Voicemail! Voicemail! This is Rhythmi on the ground floor. Please come down to the front door! And hurry!"

"Well I guess we go back down" said Kate. As we headed back downstairs we saw Rhythmi and Janice talking. As we got closer to them they noticed us.

"I was getting set to feed the Bidoof in the school yard when I found a Styler. Did either of you drop yours by any chance?" ask Janice.

"Nope, I have mine." Kate said.

"Same here" I said.

"Guys, we should go look in the school yard. Thanks for that clue, Janice!" said Rhythmi. We headed outside. I notice a Styler not far from where we are.

"Oh! Hey! Look at that!" said Rhythmi, then we walked over to the Styler. "Isn't this one of the Stylers that went missing from the Staff Room?" ask Rhythmi, as Kate picked the Styler up.

"There could be more one the ground! Let's looked around!" I said.

Then we split up looking for more Stylers, till I heard Kate shout for us. "Hey, guys! I found another one!" she yelled at us from the entrance to the school grounds. Rhythmi and I ran to where she was. There was indeed another Styler.

"Wait, I hear voices..." mumbled Rhythmi "Let's go check!" she said. As we went down the steps there was Keith and some other guy...Wait that some other guy has the other missing Stylers!

"Keith! What are you doing out here?! And who is that man?" ask Rhythmi.

"And the man has our missing Stylers!" I said.

As we walked over to them the dude took a step back while Keith was talking to us. "The guy's a stinking thief! He came creeping out the Staff Room, so I called out to him. Then, bam! He was off and running!" said Keith. The dude kept backing up.

"Four on one's not fair! I'm scramming! Adios!" Then he turned around and went face first into the tree behind him, causing him to drop the rest of the Stylers. Then a Pokémon fell out of a tree and landed on his head, making the thief unable to see.

"Bweh! Waaaaaah! I can't see! It's heavy! It hurts! It stinks! Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!" said the man. Then Keith came up and grabbed the Stylers.

"Wahahahaha! A Slakoth fell out of the tree! It serves you right! That's what you get for being a thief!" laughed Keith.

"Please! I won't do it again! Heeeeeeeeeelp!" said the man.

"Let's go. Who cares about a guy like that?" said Keith.

"What are you saying?!" shouted Rhythmi.

"It's the Ranger's job to help people in trouble!" I yelled then looked at Kate "Come on! Let's capture that Slakoth together!"

"Right, this will be able to catch it faster, nice thinking Lizz" said Kate, as we took out our Stylers "CAPTURE ON!" Our disc flew out and went around the Slakoth. I had to move the disc away to avoid the Slakoth attack, so did Kate. After a couple of loops we finally caught it. "Capture complete." we both said the released the Slakoth as it went away.

"Whew... Aah... Fweh... Saved at last... Thank you for saving me." said the dude, then Ms. April walked down to us.

"What's going on here? You disappeared so we were looking for you." she said. We turned and faced her. "Oh, and here's Keith! And the Stylers, too!"

"Ms. April, this man is the thief who took the Stylers." said Rhythmi.

"Yeah, why'd you steal our stylers? Do you know how important they are to us?" asked Keith.

"I... I'm sorry..." said the man "I've always had this dream of becoming a Ranger. But I grew up without doing anything about it... I had so many other dreams that I wanted to follow, but.. I could never decide what I really wanted to do with my life... But the one dream I could never give up was to be a Ranger... I thought, maybe, if I had a Styler, then I could do something about it, but..." the thief stuttered.

"What are you saying?! Please don't make me angry here!" said Ms. April. Oh please for the love of Arceus please don't make her mad. "It doesn't matter how old you are. Even an adult can join our Ranger School. With enough effort, even you can become a Ranger. If you have a dream you can't let go of, it's up to you to make it real."

Then the man ran up to Ms. April crying. "T...teacher lady... I also got bewitched when I saw all those Stylers just sitting there... I was only hoping to get one, but I ended up scooping up the whole lot of them..." the man admitted.

"Just like the way it is with you and your dreams... You're greedy, aren't you? You should go home and really think about what you want to do" said Ms. April "Why not think about how you could become a Ranger the right way?"

"[sigh]... I'll do that." said the man then he paused realizing what our teacher just said to him "...W-W-Wait a second?! G-Go home?! You'll just let me go home? Without any punishment or anything? T-Teacher lady... I can't believe it... [snivel]..."

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"...And so, Keith was trying to catch the thief who made off with the Stylers." said Ms. April. We were all in the Staff Room with Principal Lamont, Kincaid, and Ms. April.

"Ah, so that took place in my absence?" said Mr. Lamont "Well, though the thief got away, I'm quite relieved no one was hurt. Recovering the Stylers is a bonus."

"Keith got blamed because his everyday conduct is so deplorable..." grumbled Kincaid.

"I must say, I was impressed by Rhythmi's belief in her friends. That could be the most essential quality of an Operator." said Ms. April. Rhythmi laughed a little and scratched the back of her head.

"Kate, Blizzard, your teamwork with Rhythmi and your tag team capture were outstanding. I could tell right away from the big smile on the Slakoth's face." said Ms. April, as we laughed a little.

"Keith" said Ms. April "You're much too reckless. You must rely on your colleagues more. There is only so much a Ranger can do alone. I think one day, you will be faced with a situation that makes you accept that. That said... There's no denying you did a good deed... Are you paying attention?" ask Ms. April.

"That thief didn't get away... We actually let him go..." muttered Keith. Then he looked at Rhythmi. "Rhythmi, listen up. Hey, you understand don't you? I feel rotten about this. But hey Rhythmi... You believed in me and stood up for me. That really made me happy." said Keith.

Then Principal Lamont stepped up to us. "Like the thief today, perhaps there are shadows always lurking in all of our hearts." he said "What's important is to never give in to that darkness in our hearts. It is as written in the books of our Library... In the Almia region, there is an ancient word: "**vatonage**." It means "**to reawaken light that has been submerged in darkness.**" Vatonage..." he said "...Today, you all shine with the brilliance of gems. May you never lose that shine. Oh my, I have rambled on. I believe it's time people returned to their classes" said Lamont.

* * *

**And there's chapter 4 hoped you like it review and tell me what you think.**


	5. One-day Internships

**Chapter 5**

**One-day Internships**

* * *

The next day...

As we were waiting for our teacher to come I saw Kate reading a letter with a big smile on her face. "Hey Kate, what's with the big smile?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, the letter I got from my sister. My parents are moving to a place called Chicole Village." she said.

"Chicole Village eh? Well that place isn't far from Ranger School so you parents are a lot closer than you think." I said.

"Really!" She said all excited as I nodded my head. Then Ms. April walked in the class."Today," she said, "you will finally be going on your one-day Internships. You will get to experience what it's like to be a real Ranger, Operator, or Mechanic. For that, you will have to go out to the facilities that you've signed up for. Don't take any side trips. And please be careful." As everyone else left, my little group stayed behind.

"Kate, Blizzard, and Keith, you three are off to the Ranger Base in Vientown." said Ms. April "That's where Crawford is. He's the Ranger who left our Outdoor Class to go rescue a Mantine, remember?"

Me, Kate, and Rhythmi stood up and walked over to each other. "Since I want to be an Operator, I'm going to the Ranger Union," Rhythmi said. "Oh, that reminds me. Today's newspaper has a special feature on the Ranger Union!" She showed me and Kate _The Almia Times_, which had a large article on the Ranger Union.

"The Ranger Union is really far from here," Rhythmi explained. "I'd better leave soon see ya this evening!"

"Have fun, Rhythmi!" Kate called as Rhythmi departed.

"Kate, Lizz, you're off to Vientown too, right? Let's go together." said Keith. Kate and I nodded our heads and took off running. When we reached the foot of the steps outside, we heard a scream for help.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeelp meeeeeeeeeeee!" the person screamed. We ran over to a tree where a man was hugging a tree to death. He was trying to avoid being touched by three Bidoof which weren't hurting him at all.

"Hey, it's Little Tim." I said.

"Playing hide-and-seek with some Bidoof?" asked Keith.

"No, that's not it!" Little Tim shouted. "Can't you tell by what you're seeing? These B-B-Bi-Bidoof are attacking me!"

"Er…they're not attacking you Tim," Kate said. "In fact, I think they're scared of you!"

"I think they want to play," Keith said.

"I'm agreeing with Keith. These Bidoof are harmless Tim" I said.

"That's easy for you to say!" Little Tim shouted. "But I won't deny it. I'm scared, even deathly a-scared of Pokémon!"

"Aww, but these Bidoof are so cute…" Keith cooed. Kate and I snickered.

"Come on, we should help him," Kate said.

"Alright" I said as I brought my Styler out "CAPTURE ON!" we all shouted at the same time. Each went to a different Bidoof. We twirled our arms around and avoided getting hit by the Bidoof Tackle attack, soon, the Bidoof calmed down. They left together.

"Okay! That's done. You can come down now Tim the Bidoof are gone now" I said, as Tim slowly came down the tree.

"Aiyiyi, that scared me a-plenty," he sighed. "I was saved, but I'm still good and scared. But I owe the three of you a big thanks. Those Bidoof were about to maul me." All of us were dripping with sweat.

"By the way…" he continued, looking at Kate." This here student seems to be a new face to me."

"Hi, I'm Kate. I came here from Fiore."

"Ah. Well, my new friend, thank you ever so kindly for saving me." said Tim.

"It was no problem really" said Kate.

"I run a small dairy farm with my family in a town called Vientown. You should come calling one day. Our young'uns will be happy if you visited." said Tim.

"Little Tim's got a bunch of kids. His wife is famous around here, too." said Keith.

"I surely won't forget you saving me. You'll make fine Rangers, I'm sure of that!" said Tim then he left leaving only us three.

"We're running late," Keith said. "We better get there and _fast_!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's Go!" I shouted, as the three of us sprinted through the gate.

"Kate! Keith! Blizzard!" we heard Ms. April shout.

"Now what?" Keith muttered.

"You helped Little Tim with captures, I heard," she said. "And, instead of competing like usual, you even cooperated with each other. That's how real Rangers would act. Now, keep your chins up and off you go to Vientown as though you were real Rangers!" We looked at each other, smiled, nodded, then bolted. Up ahead, at the bridge there was a little girl was standing at the halfway point, looking very distraught.

"I came to see him, but..." she murmured.

"Who?" I asked.

"My big brother..." she murmured "He's not here." she said, as we looked around and found no one.

"Your big brother, huh?" asked Keith "Who might that be?" I heard some footsteps behind us so I turned around and saw Ponte walking towards us.

"Hi, what's going on?" he asked. Following him was Isaac.

"Hey, Isaac," Kate greeted.

Melody?" he asked. "Melody, it _is_ you!" The girl, Melody, suddenly turned very happy.

"Hi, Isaac!" she cried. "I came to meet you!" She ran over and hugged her brother.

"Melody!" Isaac reprimanded. "I told you not to. Didn't I say you're not to leave Pueltown by yourself?"

"I'm sorry!" Melody apologized. "I just wanted to see you…"

"Melody…" Isaac groaned. "You're still a little kid. That's why I worry about you so much." Heh this reminds me of my brother always worrying about me no matter what age I am.

"Well, let me introduce you to my friends. This is my little sister, Melody." said Isaac.

"Hi," Kate greeted. "I'm Kate."

"Sup?" Keith asked "I'm Keith."

"The names Blizzard, but you can call me Lizz" I said.

"I'm Ponte! Nice to meet you."

"Melody" Isaac said "I'm not mad at you anymore. Thanks for coming to meet me. We'll go back together."

"Yep!" Melody exclaimed. As they walked away with Ponte, Melody stopped and turned around.

"Bye-bye Big Brother's friends!" she waved, before hurrying to catch up with her brother.

"We better get going," Keith said. "They'll be wondering where we are." Then we took off running. Once we got to Vientown I stopped the gang real quick.

"Hang on a sec." I said.

"What is it Lizz?" asked Keith. Then I looked at Kate

"Kate you see that sign to that entrance over there?" I asked as I pointed to the area "If you take that route it will take you straight towards Chicole Village."

"Wow. You weren't kidding when you said that my parents were really close" said Kate, then we continued heading towards the Vientown's Base.

"Oh wow, my heart's starting to pound." said Keith "How are you guys feeling?"

"I feel a little nervous, what about you Lizz?" asked Kate.

"Same. Now let's head in" I said. Then we walked in only to find the base empty.

"It's awfully quiet…" muttered Keith "Isn't there anyone here?"

"Hello?!" I shouted "We're here from the Ranger School! We're Keith, Kate and Blizzard!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" said a lady, as we looked over to see a woman with purple hair behind a desk "I had to duck down for something, so I didn't see you come in. You must be the students for the 1-day Internship. I have something here for you, over here please."

Then we headed over to her. "Are you surprised by how quiet our Ranger Base is? Everyone had to go out to handle a critical mission." she said.

"A critical mission?" I asked.

"And everyone had to go on it?" asked Kate.

"Then it must be one whopper of a crisis!" said Keith.

"Yes. Yes, it is." said the lady "Some Bidoof… Oh, no, I can't force myself to say it! But anyway, I think I know who you are. Kate, Keith and Blizzard from the school. We've been told you were coming. Our Leader left me a letter for you. Let me read it to you." Then she took a letter out and started reading it.

"_Welcome to the three of you! Here's a Mission from the get-go! I've left an extremely important parcel with our Operator. Collect if from her, and bring it to Breeze Hill, which is west of the town."_

"That's it for the letter" she said "I have the extremely important parcel right here for you." She brought out the parcel and handed it to me which I gladly accepted, knowing that if Keith got a hold of it he would do something to ruin what's inside.

"Please don't tip it on its side. And never, ever flip it upside down." She said.

"I won't" I said.

"Thanks. To get to Breeze Hill, go west when you leave the building. You'll need to turn and go toward the beach. Keep going past the beach until you come to the sign and stairs for Breeze Hill." she said.

"Alright thanks" I said then turned to my friends "OK guys, lets head out."

As we left the building Keith started talking "Wow, we were assigned a mission right from the start. If we succeed, we could make it into tomorrow's newspaper, I bet."

"I don't it will be that kind of mission Keith" said Kate "We're still in School!"

"She has a point. Plus this basket for some reason… I smell food" I said as I looked at it "Well anyway, let's go meet the other Rangers."

Once we got to Nabiki Beach, we saw an old man feeding some Pokémon: a Pachirisu, a Munchlax, a Starly, and a Glaceon. Wait what's a Glaceon doing down here? It's a little warm down here. Then the man notices us.

"The way you're dressed tells me you're students of the Ranger School, yes?" he asked "On 1-day Internship, I would guess."

"We sure are." said Kate.

"Well then, let me give you a quick quiz that you'll find enlightening." He said "Here's my first question. What is a Partner Pokémon?"

"Oh, that's an easy one." I said "A Partner Pokémon is an especially friendly Pokémon that always goes with a Ranger."

"Ding-ding! Correct! The Rangers I know all said they met their first Partners here at Nabiki Beach." the man said "Very well! Question two! Can a Ranger have only one Pokémon as the one-and-only Partner?"

"Nope. You can have more than one" said Kate.

"Ding-ding! Right again! A Ranger will get opportunities to add a second Partner and more as time goes on. But, you can still only have one Partner accompany you at any one time. The other Partner Pokémon must remain patient and remain at home." he said.

As we thanked him we continued heading towards Breeze Hill. Once we got there we saw the Pokémon Rangers were all waiting near a picnic blanket, doing absolutely _nothing_.

"Oh, hey Ranger." said Keith.

"And there's Ranger Crawford from our Outdoor Class!" I said.

"Do we just go up and introduce ourselves?" Keith questioned.

"I guess" Kate said. Then we walked up towards them.

"He-Hellomeetcha!" Keith blurted out, before covering his mouth.

"What the hell was _that_?" I whispered.

"I'm nervous!" Keith whispered back.

Well, either way it got they're attention then a big, burly man approached us.

"Did I just hear you say "_Hellomeetcha_"? You're nervous?" asked the man "Well, that's not hard to understand. This is, after all, a key mission. So, the extremely important parcel. I fully expect it to be safe."

"Yep, its right here sir." I said as I hand him the parcel. Then he turned and faced everyone.

"All right, people!" he yelled "Gather 'round! Lunch's here!" we stood there dumbstruck frozen.

"WHAT!" we yelled at them at the same time.

"Well that will explain why I smelled food in that parcel." I said, but they ignored us.

"Ooh, I was getting impatient for this!" one woman said.

"Hahahahaha" laughed Crawford "Oh, the stunned looks on your faces!"

"Good work, you three. This mission is cleared!" said the man "The name's Barlow. I'm the Leader of this Ranger Base." Then he pointed to a Makuhita "This is my Partner Pokémon, Makuhita."

"Maku!" said Makuhita. I'm guessing he's saying hello to us.

"Oh, there's another thing…" said Barlow as he looked at Crawford. "This prank isn't my doing. Crawford there thought it up."

"That's not fair Leader" Crawford shouted indignantly "You're the one who was going on about what a great idea it was."

"Well, it wasn't!" I yelled.

"Look, we're really sorry." Barlow said. "What can we do to repay you?"

"Give us a sec." I said, as Kate and I walked over to Crawford. Kate slapped the back of his head as I gave him a good hard karate chop on his head.

"OOWW!" Crawford yelled as he bent down clutching his head where Kate and I got him.

"Now." I said.

"We feel better" finished Kate. Then we walked back over to Keith as a girl with black hair spoke up. "Hi, I'm Luana." she said "I fell for this same "_gotcha" _prank a year ago."

"She also smacked me on the head." said Crawford "But not a karate chop on the HEAD!"

"You asked for it" I snapped.

"But in my case, the lunches were all mushed up from me swinging the parcel around!" Luana continued "This Buneary is my Partner Pokémon. Isn't she a cutie?"

"I'm not a Ranger," a girl with goggles on her head said. "I'm a Mechanic. My name's Elaine, but don't worry if you can't learn all these names at once."

"Uh, I'm Keith"

"I'm Blizzard, but you can call me Lizz for short."

"And, I'm Kate"

"We're, uh, reporting for the one-day internship duty!" Keith reported. "And, uh, I wish I could have a Partner Pokémon of my own one day!"

"We have to graduate first, before we can get a Partner Pokémon." I said

"Oh? Starting to feel at ease now?" said Barlow "Sorry for tricking you three like that. It's become a tradition for us."

"So I see." I mumbled

"That's enough with the introductions," said Crawford. "Leader, let's feast on the extremely important parcel they kindly delivered." He's seriously asking for another whack on the head.

"Yes, I'm famished!" Luana agreed. Barlow opened the box and it was filled to the brim with food.

"Then let's get right down to it," Barlow smirked. "Welcome to our trainee-welcoming lunch!"

"Wow, the food even looks delicious," Elaine gasped. "It's not like last year's."

"Glad to hear it!" Keith said. Soon, we all started eating and talking about life.

"So Lizz.." asked Crawford.

"Hm"

"Not to be rude or anything but how come your name is Blizzard?" he asked.

"That's okay a lot of people ask," I said "And to answer your question, I live in Snowpoint City in the Sinnoh region. There was a blizzard going on when mom was giving birth to me."

"So she named you Blizzard," said Luana.

"Yep" I said.

Then a boy came running up here looking all panicky. "Help! Rangers!" he shouted nervously "Po-Pokémon have gone wild!"

"What!" I said. Barlow ran up to the boy "What seems to be the matter?" he asked.

"We were down on the beach when the Pokémon there started acting mean!" said the boy. "They've surrounded my girlfriend and won't let her go!"

"Okay, I get the picture. We'll handle it from here." said Barlow then he turned and faced us. "It's an emergency mission! We're taking a break from lunch! To Nabiki Beach! Move it!" then he looked at us "Kate, Keith, Blizzard, you come, too!"

"Roger!" everyone said and then we all headed down towards Nabiki Beach and found some Pokémon circling a girl.

"We have to clear this mess up!" Barlow announced.

"What happened to these Pokémon anyway?" Crawford asked.

"They look like they could be dancing…" suggested Elaine.

"They're friendly and docile usually!" said the same old man we meet before all this happened "They're not acting like themselves!"

"Please! Do something! Hurry!" cried the girl who was caught up in the mess.

Barlow looked at us, "Okay people, listen up!" he said "Crawford and I will capture the Shellos! Luana, Blizzard, Keith, and Kate! You four catch the other Pokémon! Keith, Kate, and Blizzard, capture your targets just like you learned at School!"

Then we all did our Ranger's pose. As everyone left, me and Kate were just about to follow until the man stopped us. "They're good Pokémon, really. I don't know what's gotten into them." he said "Pachirisu, Munchlax, Glaceon, and Starly… They're all adorable and reliable, too. Why if I were a Ranger, I'd be honored to have them all as my Partner Pokémon. Yes indeed, they're that good! I beg you, please calm them down."

"Don't worry, we will" said Kate. We ran to the beach; the only Pokémon left were Pachirisu and Glaceon.

"Kate I got Glaceon" I said as I ran towards the Glaceon and brought my Styler out. "CAPTURE ON!" then the disc shot out and went around the Glaceon. I had to stop and dodge an Icebeam that it shot at me. "Alright one more time "CAPTURE ON!"" once again the disc shot out but this time I was able to capture the Glaceon "Capture complete." I said. I looked around and saw everyone else finished their captures.

"How's it going people? Your captures successful?" ask Barlow.

"You bet, Leader!" said Crawford "How about you Luana?"

"I got hung up a little at the start, but I managed." Luana said "How about the students?"

"Mine gave me a little trouble but I managed." I said.

"I captured mine fine" said Kate.

"Same here" said Keith.

"There appears to be no injuries to the Pokémon or people," said Elaine.

"Good work people!" said Barlow. "The Pokémon seem to have calmed down, too. They're good to go. Let's release them."

We released our Pokémon but Glaceon and Pachirisu stayed. "What's wrong? You can go now," I said but the Glaceon just sat there looking at me.

"What's the matter?" asked Barlow.

"I don't know. It seems they don't want to leave," said Kate as the Pachirisu sat on her shoulder looking around all happy like.

"It looks like you two have grown attached to those Pokémon." said Crawford.

Then the boy and his girlfriend walked over. "Thank you for saving my girlfriend!" said the boy.

"We heard strange noises from the sea. We noticed a big cargo ship pull away and disappear over the horizon. And then, all of a sudden I was surrounded by the Pokémon…" said the girl "I think they were startled by the cargo ship."

"Well, whatever happened, I'm glad to see you folks are safe," said Barlow. "Crawford and Luana, just to be on the safe side, sweep the beach, all right?"

"Roger that, Leader!" said Crawford.

"Understood!" said Luana.

"Kate, Keith, and Blizzard good work. You did well on your captures." said Barlow. "Thanks in no small part to you three; we managed to calm down those Pokémon. In the world of Rangers, we call it… Mission Clear!" Then the three of us took our Stylers out and did our Ranger Pose.

"Well, I'll be!" said an impressed Barlow "You've already got Ranger poses! Looked good too. Anyway… All right people, we should head back to the Ranger Base." Barlow started to leave then paused. "Oh, hold it a second! We need to clean up after our lunch. Kate, Keith, Blizzard, you three can go back to the Base without us. To make up for that prank, we'll do the cleaning up. Sundown's coming soon. Let's move it, people"

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Well, the rest of the sandwiches we brought back have been 'cleared'." said Barlow. "There's nothing else on the agenda. It's time we said good-bye to them. Kate, Blizzard, and Keith, don't forget those captures you did today."

"It'd be neat if the three of you could be assigned to our Base," said Crawford. "We'll be sure to keep you busy delivering our lunches."

"You know, Crawford was really looking forward to today," said Luana. "He was saying how he would get to see those kids from Outdoor Class again."

"Your Ranger poses were really cute," said Elaine.

"Everyone, thank you so much!" said Keith.

"Well I'm sure we will never forget what we experienced today. I'm sure of it" I said.

"Well thanks again, and good-bye!" said Kate. We waved at them as we left the building but some old man walked in. Wait hold up that's Prof. Hastings. What's he doing here?

"Ah, what have we here? What is this gathering about?" Hastings asked. Then he turned and faced us. "Hmm? You're the Ranger School's students?"

"Yes we are sir," said Kate.

"Ah, so you are! This is your 1-day Internship at this Ranger Base, I see!" he said "Come to think of it, we had a girl come to the Ranger Union on a 1-day Internship. She had her mind set on becoming an Operator, that cheerful lass. I do believe her name was, uh… Misery? Something like that."

"I think you mean Rhythmi" I said.

"Really!" he said "Well, I've memorized your faces! I hope you three will give me the chance to work with you in the near future." Then we left the building only to be greeted by Pachirisu and Glaceon.

"Oh, hey! You're one of those Pokémon!" said Keith. As we walked up to them Barlow and Crawford came out.

"What's all the shouting out here?" asked Barlow "Is there a problem?"

"No not really," I said "It seems that the Pokémon from the beach followed us." I pointed to the two Pokémon.

"…Oh? The Pokémon from the beach?" said Barlow.

"Oh, I get it" said Crawford "I bet it came to see Kate and Blizzard because it's happy about being captured." The two Pokémon made happy noises then walked over to me and Kate.

"That sounds possible. But these three aren't Rangers yet." said Barlow. "Well, not officially anyway. We can't permit you to have Partner Pokémon."

"Well this sucks" I said disappointed as I bent down and scratched behind Glaceon's ear and it gave a purring sound.

"I know how disappointing it is, but not this time. Not now." said Barlow. "It's okay if you want to spend some time together though. But be sure to release it before you go back to school."

"Don't worry we will," said Kate.

Then we said our good-byes and left with our Pokémon following us. Once we got to the bridge we walked halfway then turned and faced our Pokémon.

"It's sad, but we have to wave bye-bye to you here little guys" said Keith.

"Ya but hey, once we graduate we can meet again. And then you can be our Partner. How does that sound?" I asked the two Pokémon. They made happy sounds then they started to leave but took one more glance at us, then left.

"I hope we can meet them again." said Keith.

"Don't worry we will," said Kate. "We'll just have to wait"

"Ya, but anyway lets head back to school" I said. Then we started to going back to school till a voice stopped us.

"Yoo-hoo! Wannabe Rangers!" then we turn around to see Rhythmi.

"Rhythmi!" we exclaimed. The blond girl ran over to us.

"Are you just getting back now?" she asked. "How did it go as Rangers?"

"It was like wow!" Keith exclaimed. "As soon as we got there, we were assigned a Mission! Top Secret though, sorry." Kate and I saw the laughter in Keith's eyes and knew that he was teasing her.

"Well, I went through a whole lot too." Rhythmi boasted. "Prof. Hastings kept mistaking my name to be Misery, for one thing. It's going to get dark soon. We should hurry. Let's report on our days later, after we get back. Ms. April will be waiting for us!"

Then we walked back to school together. I really wish we could all be assigned together when we graduate.

* * *

**Well there's chapter 5. Next chapter is when the graduate. Finally! And the gang finally get meet Blizzards older brother.**

**Well I'm not going to ruin the rest of the chapter so review and tell what you think xXskullgirlXx out. **


	6. Authors Note

**Hey guys xXskullgirlXx here.**

**I want to let you guys know that school is starting tomorrow and that SOL's are coming up. So I won't be able to post a lot of my stories. I should be able to post one or two stories a week depends on how my schedule works since on Tuesdays I have guitar lessons, so I won't be able to do much that day.**

**So if you go to my profile I have the story update list to show when the next chapter should be posted. If it is a couple of days late then something came up.**

**So that's all I wanted for you guys to know. And thanks for the reviews. **

**xXskullgirlXx out. **


	7. It's finally time

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait took longer than I expected. There were a lot of plans this weekend. Well any way here's the new chapter you guys were waiting for. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**It's finally time**

* * *

Man I still can't believe it's finally happening. It seems just like yesterday when I first came here and met my friends. I got the news from Keith and Rhythmi that they were stationed in the Fiore region, while me and Kate were stationed in Vientown. At least Kate and I still have each other, but I'm going to miss the others a lot.

Everyone was in their dorms getting ready and some were helping out the staff. This is also the day when our parents will come, but I don't know if Ice will be able to come. He hasn't written back yet. Well any way, I was in the girls' dorm finishing getting ready.

Instead of having my hair in twin pigtails, this time I just have it up all in one hair bow. I used a black ribbon to tie my hair so you can some-what see the bow, but I still left my bangs hanging. I was wearing a strapless light blue dress that stopped right above my knees and some shorts underneath. I also wore a black mid-drift jacket; the sleeves stopped at my shoulders. Hanging on my left shoulder was a small purse (with my Styler in it). As for shoes, I was wearing a pair of black combat shoes. (**Go to my profile to see the outfit)**

"Hey Lizz you done yet?" said a voice. I turned around to see Kate and Rhythmi. Rhythmi was wearing a purple one strapped dress and some purple heels. Kate (for once had her hair down, she should keep it like that) was wearing a white dress with a blue ribbon going around the waist and some white flats.

"Hey guys," I said as I walked over to them "and yes, I'm done. Oh and Rhythmi purple is so your color. And Kate you should leave your hair done more often."

"Hmhmhm, thanks Lizz" both Rhythmi and Kate chuckled.

"Well any way we should head to Ms. April's class now," said Kate.

"Okay," I said as we headed out. We were going down the stairs and noticed the main hallway was decorated. There were some flowers, ribbons and a snack table was next to the library. Next to the staircase were some speakers. There were two reason's as to why. The first reason is about to be announced at the ceremony and the second reason, well that's a surprise.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Well, class, this is it," Ms. April sighed sadly. "This will be the last time I speak to you like this in this classroom…Today's your Graduation Day. I imagine you all have lots to talk about before the ceremony, so this is free time. Feel free to visit other rooms and say your good-byes. But remember, when you hear Principal Lamont, gather in the main hall."

"We will!" the class promised as everyone got up and started talking to one another.

"Man I still can't believe that we won't be able to see you guys for a while," said Keith.

"Ya me either," I sigh sadly.

"Hey guys, don't look down. There is a chance we'll see each other again." said Kate.

"She's right," said Rhythmi "We shouldn't be down; we'll see each other again."

After a few more words we went our separate ways to find our families. The place was a little crowded but not too bad. I was looking for my brother but I couldn't find him. Sighing sadly, I continued looking around trying to at least find my friends.

"Hey, Lizz!" I heard Kate shout my name. I stopped walking and turned around to see Kate and a little girl with light brown hair coming over.

"Hey Kate" I said "And who's this?"

"Hi, I'm Karis," said the girl "Kate's little sister. It's nice to meet you Blizzard." I just chuckled at her.

"Well Karis it's nice to meet you too, but you can call me Lizz." I said.

"Hey, Lizz" said Kate "I want you to meet my parents"

"Okay lead the way." I said as I followed them. I saw a woman who had light brown hair with a tint of orange (I could tell right away Karis got that from her mother) and a man with brown spiked up hair (Kate must have gotten that from her father).

"Lizz, these are my parents," she said.

"It's nice to meet you," I said as I gave a small bow.

"Oh dear, you don't have to do that," said Kate's mom as she laughed a little "You can call me Linda sweetie."

"It's nice to meet you too. Kate did mention you need a place to stay for the night and we are happy to have you over." said Kate's father.

"Thank you, sir!" I said all happy like.

"Please, just call me James." he said.

"Well as you guys probably already know, my name is Blizzard but you can call me Lizz for short." I said.

"Hey Lizz, shouldn't your brother be here?" asked Kate "I mean you are finally graduating!" I gave her a small smile. "I was hoping he would come, but I guess he couldn't."

"And what, miss my little sister's graduation day? I don't think so!" said a voice that made me freeze. I slowly turned my body around with wide eyes to see… "BIG BROTHER!" I yelled as I ran up to him and gave him a death hug.

"You actually made it!" I said as he hugged me back and laughed a little.

"Of course I did." he said then I let go of him and looked at him. "So are you staying in Almia?" I asked in a hopeful voice.

"Actually I am. Altru Inc. is looking for more workers so I'm going to see if I can get a job there." he said, and then I remember something.

"Oh, I almost forgot." I said then I looked at Kate and her family. "Guys, this is my big brother Ice." I said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Ice, the names James and this is my wife Linda and my two daughters Karis and Kate." said Kate's father. He and Linda shook hands with my brother. "It's nice to meet you too." Big brother said.

"Oh, Ice." I said as he looked at me, "Kate's parents are letting me spend the night at their place, is that alright"

"Ya sure, that's fine with me seeing that where I'm staying is a little far from the Base you were stationed to." he said, and then I gave him another hug.

"Ya, thanks big brother," I said "Well I have to go and find the other two. I'll see you guys later." Then I grabbed my brother's hand and pulled him away to go meet him my other friends.

Finding Rhythmi and Keith was a lot quicker than I thought. They were at the snack area just chilling. "Hey guys!" I yelled, as they looked my way.

"Hey Lizz" said Keith and Rhythmi. They looked at my brother. "Oh, guys meet my brother Ice," I said.

"So we finally get to see the mystery man after all." Keith joked.

"Wow Lizz, you weren't kidding when you said that you guys almost look like twins." Rhythmi said. Well that is the truth; me and my brother really do look alike. If you minus the age, height, and eye color difference, we could be twins.

"Ah, Miss Blizzard good I found you." we all heard a voice as we turned around and saw Mr. Lamont coming our way.

"Is there something you need?" I asked. Then he handed me a pair of headphones with a Mic. attach to it.

"Well it is almost time," he said as I put the headphones on. "Okay I'll be there in a minute," I said as he nodded his head and left.

"Well guys I gotta run," I said and left before they could ask any questions.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen," rang Principal Lamont's voice over the microphone. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "As you already know, it's finally time for all of you to graduate and fulfill your dreams." The crowd began to cheer.

"First, a student is going to sing for you guys before we start the Graduation Ceremony." he said as I walked up next to him and looked at the crowd. "Thanks again for letting me do this Mr. Lamont." I said as he chuckled and left to go join the crowd.

Taking a deep breath to relax myself, I looked at the crowd again. "Hey guys," I said as they started cheering "As you already know my name's Blizzard. I'm going to sing a couple of songs to kick off the Graduation Ceremony. First song is '_Hit the Light' _and the last one is '_Black Rock Shooter__._" Then the music started to play.

**It's the boy you never told I like you**

**It's the girl you let get away**

**It's the one you saw that day on the train**

**But you freaked out and walked away**

**It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas**

**Things you swear you'll do before you die**

**It's the city of love that waits for you**

**But you're too damn scared to fly**

**Hit The Lights**

**Let the music move you **

**Lose yourself tonight**

**Come alive**

**Let the moment take you**

**Lose control tonight**

**Hit The Lights**

**Let the music move you**

**Lose yourself tonight**

**Come alive**

**Let the moment take you**

**Lose control tonight**

**It's the time that you totally screwed up**

**Still you're trying to get it out your brain**

**It's the fight you had when you didn't make up**

**It's the past that you're dyin' to change**

**It's all the money that you're saving**

**While the good life passes by **

**It's all the dreams that never came true**

**Cuz you're too damn scared to try**

**Hit The Lights **

**Let the music move you**

**Lose yourself tonight **

**Come alive**

**Let the moment take you**

**Lose control tonight**

**Hit The Lights**

**Let the music move you**

**Lose yourself tonight**

**Come alive**

**Let the moment take you**

**Lose control tonight **

**It's a mad mad world**

**Gotta make an escape**

**It's a perfect world**

**When you go all the way **

**Hit The Lights**

**Let the music move you**

**Lose yourself tonight**

**So let's go go go go all the way**

**Yeah let's go go go go night and day**

**From floor to the rafters**

**People raise your glasses**

**We could dance forever**

**Hit The Lights**

**Let the music move you **

**Lose yourself tonight**

**Come alive**

**Let the moment take you**

**Lose control tonight**

**It's a mad mad world**

**Gotta make an escape**

**It's a perfect world**

**When you go all the way **

**Hit The Lights**

**Let the music move you **

**Lose yourself tonight**

As I finish the first song there was a round of applause and people cheering which made me smile. "Alight the here's the last song" **(A/N bold for Japanese **and _Italic for English_**)**

**Burakku rokku shoutaa doka he itta no?**

_**(**__Black Rock Shooter, where did you go?)_

**Kikoemasu ka?**

_(Can you hear me?)_

**Ato doredake sakebeba iin darou**

_(How much longer should I scream?)_

**Ato doredake nakeba iin darou**

_(How many more tears should I shed?)_

**Mou yamete watashi wa mou hashirenai**

_(Enough already, I can't run any more)_

**Itsuka yumemita sekai ga tojiru**

_(The world I once dreamed of is lost)_

**Makkua de akari mo nai kuzurekaketa**

_(On this dark, crumbling path that never sees the light)_

**Aru hazu mo nai ano toki no kibou go mieta kigashita **

_(I think I saw that hope from back then that never should have existed)_

**Sou yo**

_(That's right!)_

**Burakku Rokku Shuutaa yasashii nioi**

_(Black Rock Shooter, This gentle fragrance)_

**Itai yo tsurai yo nomikomu kotoba**

_(It's painful, it breaks my heart, to take in your words)_

**Burakku Rokku Shuutaa ugoite kono ashi!**

_(Black Rock Shooter, move your feet!)_

**Sekai wo koete**

_(Overtake the world)_

**Saisho kara wakatte ita kokoni iru koto wo**

_(I've known from the start that you were here)_

**Watashi no naka no subete no yuuki ga**

_(All the courage within me)_

**Hi wo tomoshite**

_(Will light a flame)_

**Mou nigenai you**

_(I won't run any more)_

**Burakku Rokku Shuutaa hitori janai yo**

_(Black Rock Shooter, you aren't alone)_

**Koe wo agete naitatte kamawanai**

_(I don't mind if you cry aloud)_

**Burakku Rokku Shuutaa mite ite kureru**

_(Black Rock Shooter, just you watch)_

**Ima kara hajimaru no watashi no mongatari**

_(This is where my story begins)_

**Wasuresou ni nattara kano uta wo**

_(Should you ever start to forget)_

**Utau no**

_(I'll sing this song)_

Once I finished that song everyone was cheering like crazy. "Thank you, thank you," I said as I gave a couple of bows, "Now to Mr. Lamont". As the man himself walked back up I gave him the headphones back, then I went to find my friends.

"Lizz, I had no I idea you could sing." said Kate "But you were really amazing."

"Ehehehe thanks," I laughed a little.

"Oh ya, Lizz can sing," said Keith "She just doesn't do it a lot".

"But how did you get permission to do that Lizz?" asked Rhythmi.

"Oh that's easy, I asked Mr. Lamont if I could." I said, then I heard some footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw my brother "Singing huh?" he said "It's been awhile since I last heard you sing". Before I could say anything, Mr. Lamont announced that the Ceremony was about to start.

"Well then, I'll go to my seat," said Ice as he gave me a hug before he left to go sit with the other parents. The students went to go take their places and the teachers were standing up front. I was sitting up front with my friends; the order went like this: Me, Kate, Keith, Rhythmi, followed by Isaac.

"The Ranger School graduation ceremony will now commence," said Kincaid. "First, our principal's congratulatory remarks. Principal Lamont, if you please".

Then Mr. Lamont stepped forward. "Congratulations graduates!" he said "I am truly delighted that I can be here to greet this day with all of you. Rangers, Operators, and Mechanics. Though these paths may take you in different directions, what I hope for all of you is but the same. Don't worry, I'm not going to say something impossibly difficult or challenging. "_Please don't forget to smile__." _That is all I wish of you. With these simple words, I wish you the very best of luck in all your endeavors."

"Thank you Principal Lamont," said Kincaid "Next, let me call upon this graduating class's valedictorian. That would be our best student, Isaac." Isaac got out of his seat and walked up the stairs and turn to face us.

"Today, we leave the shelter of this place of learning and nurturing. It is a giant step for us in our pursuits of our long-held dreams," said Isaac. "To the teachers who inspired us… To Janice, who was mother to us all…To all the Pokémon that loved us… And to all the books of the Library…! We will never forget. Thank you so very, very much from all of us!" he said. Then he went back to his seat as we gave him a round of applause.

"Isaac, thank you for those most moving words," said Kincaid. (Thank Arceus I won't have to see him again). "Next, the conferring of the graduation certificates."

Then Ms. April walked up. "I would like to call upon one student as the representative of the graduating class." said Ms. April "Kate, step forward please."

"Whoa! You're the representative!" exclaimed Keith "That's wicked cool, Kate!"

"Congrats Kate!" I said.

"Thanks guys" she said. Then she started to go to the stairs until…

***BOOOMMMM* **

Something exploded downstairs making the ground shake.

"What the hell was that!" I yelled.

"An explosion?" ask Keith.

"That noise came from the basement!" said Rhythmi. Everyone started talking as the parents came over to check on their kids. "Blizzard!" I heard my brother call my name as I turn around and saw him running up to me. "Are you alright?!" he asked as he was looking at me to check if I had any wounds. (He's been overprotective ever since the murder that took place when we were kids.)

"Ya I'm fine" I said trying to calm him down.

"Everyone, keep calm!" shouted Ms. April. As the noise started to calm down, Kincaid walked over to Mr. Lamont.

"I… I'll go see what that was!" then he disappeared in the basement.

"Hey Lizz you alright?" I heard Keith say as he and the other two came up.

"Ya I'm fine" I said.

"WAAH!" we all heard Kincaid scream (at least he didn't scream like a girl) "Stop! Stop that!" Then suddenly three Tangrowth came out. Where the hell did they come from!

"Eeeeeeeek!" one girl screamed.

"It's bad! Run!" shouted Kaplan. All of us ran farther down the main hall as the Tangrowth were starting to make a mess.

"Kate, Lizz let's capture these things!" said Keith as we took our Stylers out. Well at least I wasn't the only one to wear shorts under a dress; it seems Kate did the same thing. **(That's where she kept her Styler)****.**

"You guys ready?" asked Kate.  
"Yep" I said.

"Same here, let's go" said Keith as we took off after the Tangrowth. I took the one in the middle while Kate took the one on the right and Keith on the left "CAPTURE ON!" I yelled as the disc shot out and started to go around the Tangrowth.

But then the Tangrowth used vine whip on ME! As I was trying to dodge and capture the Tangrowth at the same time, one of the vines managed to put a blow on me, sending me straight towards the wall.

"LIZZ!" I heard my friends shout.

"[cough] I'm fine" I said wincing a little from the pain. As I got back up I shot out my disc again and avoided the poison attack that the Tangrowth shot at the capture line. After a couple more loops, my friends and I managed to capture our Tangrowth. "Capture complete," I said. The Tangrowth looked around then left.

"You three were awesome!" said Rhythmi. Then Kate, Keith, and I did our Ranger pose.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Once every one calmed down we went back to our seats. Of course trying to tell my brother that I'm fine was not easy. He really needs to calm down and take a chill pill.

"Mr. Kincaid," said Mr. Lamont as a still freaked out Kincaid stood in front of him "You're not hurt, are you?"

"I… I think…" Kincaid started to say "Yes, yes. I'm fine. I must admit, even I couldn't tell what on earth was happening…"

"Ah, so even Mr. Kincaid is at a loss as to why those Tangrowth rampaged… That is a shame," said Mr. Lamont "Still, everyone seems to be safe. That certainly is a great relief. Well, shall we continue with our graduation ceremony?" Then Kincaid went back to his spot.

Then Ms. April spoke up. "I would like to call upon one student as the representative of the graduating class, Kate. Step forward, please."

As Kate stood up and walked up to Mr. Lamont "Kate, Keith, and Blizzard." He began "Thank you for coming to the protection of everyone! I was very impressed to see you calmly go about your captures with no panic. You've provided everyone with a good example of taking charge in a crisis. Now, as representative of the graduating class, I confer you this certificate." As he handed her the paper, she thanked him then walked back over to her seat.

"And finally…." said Mr. Lamont "The time has come for all of you to set sail into the vast horizon that is your future. In closing, I will say this once again: "_Please don't forget to smile._" Congratulations grads!"

***Ding-dong, Ding-dong***

As the bell sounded announcing that we finally graduated, everyone cheered once more and said their final good-byes to their friends.

"Well, I guess this is it" I said in a sad voice as I fought back my tears.

"Ya it is, but we'll see each other again," said Keith as we all gave each other a group hug. Then Kate and I waved good-bye to Keith and Rhythmi as they went to board the boat to take them to Fiore. After I said good-bye to my brother, I followed Kate and her parents to her home. Tomorrow we'll officially be Rangers!

* * *

**And there you have it. Bet ya didn't know that Blizzard can sing did ya? Any way those two songs where by Selena Gomez for **_**'**__**Hit the lights'**_** And Hatsune Miku from Vocaloid **_**'**__**Black Rock Shooter'**_** which of course I don't own.**

**Review and tell what you guys think. ^-^**

**xXskullgirlXx out.**

**Till next time. Peace.**


	8. Delivering The Vien Tribune

**Hey guys, been awhile right? Ahaha, oh well no need to worry now, cause here's the new chapter. **

**But before we start I forgot to tell you some info on Blizzard. If you notice that in the book, you normally find her reading a book. Why? Cause she is a bookworm. Another thing is she reaches up to Ice's shoulder, so he is a good head taller than her.**

**Okay! Enough talking, let's get to reading!**

**Enjoy 8)-**

* * *

Chapter 7

Delivering The Vien Tribune

* * *

"Okay we're leaving now, bye." said Kate.

"Thanks, again for letting me stay the night," I said.

Kate's family was waving at us as we left and headed to Vientown.

"Bye Big Sister! Bye Lizz!" shouted Karis.

"Please for the love Arceus, be careful you two!" shouted Linda.

"Come and visited us whenever, you can!" yelled James.

"We will." We both said.

Then we looked at each other with a smile on our faces and nodded. We took off running along the path that takes us to Vientown and we saw Luana and her Partner walked toward us.

"Hey, guys!" she said "You're looking good!"

"Thanks Luana, I said "but why are you here?"

"Oh, that's because I was looking forward to your arrival so much, I decided to come wait for you. Come on; let's go to the Ranger Base!" she said as her Buneary hopped on her shoulder, then we started to follow her to the Base.

"Well, let's go inside," said Luana "everyone's waiting for you!" We all went inside and saw everyone from before.

"Well? Does it bring back memories? It's like you remembered it, isn't it? The people and the place haven't changed." said Luana "…Well, duh. Your visit wasn't all that long ago." Then Barlow walked up to us.

"Kate, Blizzard, you little so-and-so! What made you come here?! Wahahahaha! Welcome aboard!" laughed Barlow "Oh, before that, there's something I forgot to say. Congratulations on graduating from the Ranger School!"

"Thanks" we both said.

"We heard about your heroics at the graduation ceremony, too." said Elaine.

"I heard Keith became a Ranger as well. But he's in the Fiore region?" said Crawford.

"Ya." Kate and I both said sadly.

"Oh, right, about today's lunch…" began Crawford.

"Crawford." I said in a low deadly tone, as he looked at me, "I want you to look closely at the bat I am holding." As I magically brought my baseball bat out, "Say another word, and I'll whack you harder than that karate chop I gave you." I said, as Crawford chuckled nervously.

"You'll be stuck hearing Crawford's jokes regularly from now on." said a chuckling Barlow.

"Oh, lovely" I muttered.

"You'll have to get used to it." Said Barlow, then Luana walked up "Kate, Blizzard, you guys should go get changed. The changing room is over there." She said as she pointed to the door in the far back of the base.

"Alright, thanks Luana" said Kate as we went to the changing room. Once we were done getting changed we walked out of the changing room wearing our Ranger uniforms. Mine was a little different from Kate's uniform; she had a pair of shorts while I was wearing a skirt with black shorts under it (Thank Arceus).

Then Barlow walked up to us. "Is the belt too tight for you? Are the boots to big?" Barlow fretted. "Is everything all right with your uniform?"

"Everything is perfectly fine, Barlow!" I laughed.

"Well, it looks good on you two." He admitted "You wear it well. Okay, the time has come…I confer this to you, in recognition of your status as an official Ranger…Your Capture Styler." As Barlow handed us both a red Capture Styler. We took it and did our Ranger pose, then put it back on our belt.

"That officially makes you a certified Pokémon Ranger," Barlow continued "Well? How does it feel to hold that?"

"Well, it feels weird." said Kate

"But, we'll handle it" I said.

"All right people!" Barlow barked. "Fall in!" The two Rangers and the Mechanic got into a line. "I suppose it's not necessary to do formal introductions…But as the leader here, I'd like to uphold tradition. People, today we welcome Kate and Blizzard as the latest members of our Ranger Base. Maybe it was fated to happen after the one-day internship. I'm Barlow, the leader here. I'm glad to have you on board." We nodded our heads.

"The smiley guy in the middle is our resident jokester, Crawford. He's the tallest person in Vientown. And his hair is that explosion of an afro." Continued, Barlow "Next to Crawford on the left is Luana. She's a bit scatterbrained. Just this morning, she incinerated toast. She has brilliantly white teeth, though. Elaine, our Mechanic, would choose tinkering with machines over romance. The problem is, she likes taking things apart more than assembling them. Last, but not least, behind the counter is our always-smiling Operator, Aika. She's won the Styler Recharging Contest three years in a row. And that kids, is our entire team." Hot damn I have to tell Rhythmi about this, she'll be soo jealous.

"Incidentally…" Barlow continued, "I hate to say this, but things are getting pretty strange around Vientown. It's so bad, the place can't live up to the billing, 'For relaxation, this is your town.'"

"What's wrong?" Kate asked.

"Remember the Pokémon trouble we had at the beach?" Barlow asked. Kate and I nodded our heads. "Since then, things have started turning strange. Whether Vientown returns to being a relaxing place or not depends on us. It's our job as Rangers to put things right. Kate, Blizzard, I'm expecting big things from you two. That goes for everyone else, too. I'm counting on you all. Let's not waste any time you two. Here's your first Mission. I want you two to go with Crawford and help him with the job. Join him in delivering the Vien Tribune. It's a job Crawford usually does by himself. Visit every home in Vientown and Chicole Village and deliver the newspaper." said Barlow.

"Um… Barlow" I asked.

"Yes, Blizzard?" he asked.

"Is it okay if I bring my bat with me?" I asked innocently, as I heard Crawford gulp. Then Barlow looked at me and raised a brow, then looked at Crawford as he began to smirk.

"Why sure, Blizzard. I don't see why not." he said still smirking and making me smile.

"Thanks Barlow!" I said then I faced Kate and Crawford, "Well what are we waiting for let's go." I said as I grabbed both of their wrists and pulled them with me. Crawford shot a 'help me look' at the others, but they simply chuckled at him.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The air was warm and a breeze ruffled the leaves. It was perfect weather to start the day. But when I looked at Kate, I noticed she had a long face.

"Yo, Kate," I said "What's wrong?" That's when Crawford notices her expression as well.

"I, you know, expected to be assigned something…I dunno, more exciting than this?" Kate stammered.

"Well, I have to agree with you Kate," I started "but we're just beginners, we just can't expect a mission right off the bat. Plus this way we can get to know more about the villagers."

"Hey, this ought a cheer you up: I wrote about you two in the Vien Tribune." said Crawford which made Kate perk up a little. "C'mon, I'll show you later. Let's hurry!" Kate and I nodded determinedly, and the three of us set off.

First, we visited the house to the west of the Ranger Base.

"Mommy!" a little girl shouted. "The Vien Tribune's here!" Four Happiny appeared out of nowhere, startling Kate and me. Give me a bloody heart attack why don't ya.

"Oh, you must be the new Rangers!" the girl's mom cried. "Were you surprised when our Happiny greeted you?" Crawford gave the mom her paper.

"Oh, thank you!" her mom said. "Today's headline is…'Good Things Expected of a Rookie Ranger!' Now _there's_ something interesting!" they said their good-byes and set off to the house in the south. It was Mr. Woodward's house.

"Huh? Nobody home, I guess," Crawford observed when he scanned the house. "Mr. Woodward likes to go on walks around this time. He's probably at Nabiki Beach. Let's go." Crawford led the way to Nabiki Beach.

Once we finally got there, I saw a Pachirisu and Glaceon. Once they saw us, they smiled and ran up to us, knocking us both on our butts. We both laughed.

"Well, it's good to see you too." I chuckled, as I pet the Glaceon. Then I heard some foots steps walk up to us. I look up and saw Mr. Woodward.

"Hmm? Are you perhaps the students from the Ranger School?" he asked.

"Yes we are Mr. Woodward." said Kate. We were now standing and the Pachirisu was sitting on Kate's shoulder and Glaceon was sitting next to me.

"Well, well, congratulations on graduating." said Woodward.

"Thanks" I said.

"It seems that Pachirisu and Glaceon have been waiting for you to become a Ranger. Quite often, I've seen it loitering around the beach as if it were looking for someone," said Mr. Woodward. I looked at the Glaceon beside me and he looked back at me. I smiled and said "So you were waiting for us eh?"

"Glac Glaceon" he said, which I assume he saying 'yes'.

Then Crawford stepped up. "There's an old saying that if you meet on this beach, you become good friends. I'm thinking there's something to that." he said then walked up to Mr. Woodward.

"Here's the latest issue of the Vien Tribune, Mr. Woodward," Crawford informed, giving the rolled up newspaper to the old man.

"Ah, the latest edition is it?" he questioned. "The large text makes it easy for my tired eyes to read. I appreciate that." Then he looked at me and Kate. "Young Rangers, please be sure to treat those two with care and affection." he stated.

"Don't worry; we'll take good care of them." I said.

"Thank you again," he said then he went back to his house leaving us five at the beach.

"Well then," I said, as I looked at Glaceon "I should give you a nickname. How about you Kate?" I asked her.

"Same here, I think I'll name you sparky," she said to the Pachirisu, as Sparky made a noise in agreement.

Then I looked at Glaceon "Hmm… I think I'll call you Frost." I said, and he made a noise as an agreement too.

"Perfect names you two! Now let's get back to deliver the Vien Tribune." Crawford said. We left the beach to continue our mission. We went to the next house, which was Little Tim's house.

"Mama!" a blond boy shouted. "Crawford and someone else brought the Vien Tribune!"

"Hi, new Ranger," a brunette welcomed. "You're uniform looks brand new."

"we just got it this morning," Kate answered.

"Mama!" a young boy about three yelled. "Vien Triboon come!"

"Mama, um, Crawford brought the newspaper," a younger blond about six yelled awkwardly. "A stranger came too." Coming from the door was the biggest woman Kate had probably ever seen. Well this is her first time meeting Big Bertha; she had a big head of blond hair, a pink dress, and a big white apron. Little Tim followed suit.

"Well hello there again Blizzard." Big Bertha said in a deep, husky voice making Kate jump in surprise.

"Hello, again to you too Bertha" I said.

"So, you too were the ones who came to my husband's rescue at the Ranger School, aren't you?" she asked.

"Y-Yes, ma'am," Kate stuttered as I snickered.

"I surely need to thank you for that," the woman said. "We were saying how good it'd be if that student came to be a Ranger in our town."

"Well, here we are." I said.

"You sure saved me from a mauling!" Little Tim cried. "Those Bidoof were out to get me." I mentally face-palmed. Crawford walked up to the oldest son, gave him the paper, said his goodbyes, and then walked outside with Kate and me.

"Well, that's all the houses in Vientown," Crawford observed. "Time to go to Chicole Village." Kate smiled then darted off. Well, I can see why; she gets to see her parents again. Then I took off running after her, leaving Crawford behind.

"Hey!" Crawford shouted. "Wait up!" But Kate and I had already reached the entrance to Chicole Village when Crawford came running behind us panting.

"Took you long enough" I smirked.

"Even _I_ can't run that fast," he admired. "Nice job."

"Thanks," Kate said. Then we went into the house in the top-left corner. A man and woman with a Cherubi were waiting inside.

"Hey, Paula!" I greeted with excitement. "Guess who graduated with her friend?"

"That's great you two!" Paula congratulated. If you're wondering how I know her, I meet her when I first came here to become a Ranger and I got lost. I bumped into her and she helped me; after that we became good friends.

"Your first job as a Ranger is delivering the Vien Tribune?" Paula questioned. I nodded. "That's sort of cool in its own way!" Crawford gave the man, Paul, his newspaper.

"Thanks for delivering this," he said. "Now let's see here…Well, other than 'Crawford's Best Jokes', everything else looks interesting. I'm just teasing Crawford, stop that scowling." Then we left and went to the neighboring house. There were two parents and a son who look about our age.

I walked up to the father handing him the Vien Tribune.

"Oh, so this is the Vien Tribune," he said.

"Yes, it is sir," I said.

"We just moved here, so I've not had a chance to read it yet." said the father, then the mother looked at us.

"The Rangers publish these newspapers and hand-deliver them here," she said "It's not as easy as it looks."

Then the boy looked at us, "This is the Vien Tribune?" he asked "Are there any articles on Riolu?"

"No, sorry… um?" I asked hoping to get this kids name.

"Oh, my name is Kyle" he said.

"Well Kyle, it's nice to meet you," I greeted. "The names Blizzard, I live in the Snowpoint city and I have run into a couple of Riolu." The boy looked like he was about to explode from happiness.

"Really! Next time you're free, you should come over and tell me about it!" he exclaimed, as I dropped a bead of sweat.

"S-sure." I said. We said our good-byes and we headed to the house at the bottom right. It only had a single woman inside who looked incredibly like Janice… could they be twins?

"Oh hi, aren't you my next-door neighbor?" she questioned pointing at Kate.

"Yes, that's me," Kate answered. "Here's the newspaper." The lady looked at the paper and took it from Kate's outstretched hand.

"Thank you dear," she said. "Also, Crawford, is it? I have a son around your age. He hasn't called in a while. I have no idea where he is or what he's up to…" We left the lady to her memories as we finally went to Kate's house.

Mom! Dad! Karis! I'm back! And guess who I brought!" she shouted. Big mistake. When Karis heard, her sister she came running at us crashing into Kate and me making the 'ooff' sound.

"Big Sister! Lizz!" she shouted. "You're back!"

"Ya but not for long squirt," I said as I ruffle her hair.

"We just came here to deliver the newspaper. Dad! Mom! Where are you?" shouted Kate.

"Right here kiddo," James answered. "What's this? The Vien Tribune?"

"That's right dad," Kate answered handing the newspaper over. "Here you are. Crawford, this is my dad, my mom and my sister, Karis."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Ms. Jones, and of course little Karis," greeted Crawford.

"Hey! I'm not short, I'm fun size." yelled Karis as she puffed her checks out. We couldn't help but laugh.

"It was nice to see you guys again," I said.

"You too dear." said Linda then she looked at Crawford. "Ranger Crawford…Kate and Blizzard are still just children. Please keep an eye on my firstborn, and Blizzard." she pleaded.

"Will do." replied Crawford, then we left Kate's house.

Alright," Crawford sighed. "We're done. Let's head back to the base." Then the four of us ran off. Sparky jumped off of Kate's shoulder and ran by her side as me and Frost were racing. When we reached the base (I won the race too), we saw Barlow, Elaine, and Luana being interviewed by someone.

"Final question, Ranger Leader Barlow…" he said. "If you were to describe a Ranger's job in one word, what would it be?"

"Hmm…" Barlow pondered. "That's a tough one." He turned around and saw us.

"Oh! Look who's back," he smiled. "That was your first official Mission, wasn't it?" We nodded. "Good for you. That's your Mission Clear!" Kate and I laughed and hi-fived each other then did our Ranger pose.

Then Barlow notices Sparky and Frost. "Oh, what's this I see?" he asked. "That Pachirisu and Glaceon behind you… What's the story here?"

"The story? You already know it." said Crawford. "That's Kate and Lizz's first Partner Pokémon. Don't you remember? It's the same Pokémon from before. You know, that Pachirisu and Glaceon Kate and Lizz captured on Nabiki Beach."

"Oh yeah, okay, I remember now," Barlow said. "It's the Pachirisu and Glaceon that kept following those two around that day. That sounds like an ideal pair to me. Be good to each other. Kate, Blizzard, you can call it a day now if you want." We both nodded and went to the sleeping chambers.

Well, it seems me and Kate are sharing the same room. Our room was simply a dresser and two desks, plus a bunk bed. Not too bad, but with a little decorating it'll look better.

"Man, what a day." I said, as I was sitting on the top bunk with my feet hanging off and Frost sitting beside me.

"Ya, well let's get some sleep Lizz." said Kate. I nodded, "Well, night." I said as I lay down and pulled the covers on top of me and Frost.

"Night" replied Kate. Then I fell into a deep sleep thinking what the next day was in store for us.

* * *

**And there you have it people, chapter 7 is done. And if you are wondering why Lizz has a bat, well that's because some idiot (cough Keith cough) pulled a prank on her. So she went to the Training Room, and asks Mr. Kaplan if she can keep a bat. Once she got the bat, she went to find Keith and beat the crap out of him. So, from there on she kept the bat just in case she might need it again.**

**Oh, one more thing. If you have a better nick name for Glaceon let me know. I was having a hard time trying to think of one. **

**Alright review and tell me what you guys think.**

**Till next time.**

**xXskullgirlXx out. Peace ^-^**


	9. A Real Mission

**Okay, I'm just going to say this. For the first time in years, I actually have HOMEWORK! I haven't had homework in years and now I'm not quite sure when the next chapters will be posted. **

**Well, either way, the picture on the story cover you now see Glaceon. Guest user Casey H. drew that for me, which I might add, is very cute. I still can't believe we don't have classes together T-T.**

**But either way Glaceon's name has been changed to Flurry, however in this chapter his name is still Frost. This chapter was already being edited by the time she told me his name and I didn't have time to go back and change it.**

**So without further ado, here's our new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**A Real Mission**

* * *

The next day…

"You all set Kate?" I asked her as I finished putting my shoes on.

"Yep." Kate replied. I nodded my head then looked at my partner Pokémon.

"All right, come on Frost" I said.

"You to Sparky." Said Kate as our partners followed us as we headed out to meet the others to start a new day in Almia.

"Hey, good morning!" greeted Barlow.

"Good morning to you too." I replied.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Barlow.

"We sure did sir." Said Kate.

"The beds at our Ranger Base are pretty comfortable, don't you think?" asked Barlow, as we nodded our heads. Barlow then nodded his head and looked at everyone.

"All right, people. Listen up." He said "We received a disturbing report from Mr. Woodward. He claims there are strange noises coming from the Marine Cave on Nabiki Beach."

"What?!" I said in a shock voice.

"Kate, Blizzard, you remember too, don't you?" asked Barlow "When those Pokémon went wild on the beach?"

"Ya" said Kate.

"This latest thing could have a connection to that incident." He said "Crawford, Kate, Blizzard" Barlow ordered. As we lined up as he looked at us.

"I want you three to go and investigate the Marine Cave. Is that clear?" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" we all shouted at the same time. Then we did our Ranger pose looked back at Barlow.

"Kate, Blizzard, you two should know where Nabiki Beach is by now." Said Barlow.

"We sure do Barlow" said Kate. We then took off running to our destination.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Well, Kate" I began as we were heading to Nabiki Beach. "It looks like your wish came true. We got our first real Mission."

"This is the first Mission worthy of the title in a long time." Said Crawford.

"Really?" asked Kate.

"Ya, since Almia is really peaceful around here there aren't many missions." Replied Crawford. "Well it looks like we're here." We stopped walking and looked at the beach in front of us.

As I looked at the beach in front of us, I noticed it hadn't changed on bit…well besides the low tide that is happing now. As Kate and I moved forward, I felt a hand on my shoulder stopping us.

"Wait guys!"

I turned my head and looked at Crawford with a questioning look.

"What is it Crawford?" asked Kate as Crawford pointed a finger out at the beach. Following is finger I spotted two Shellos moving around leaving a gooey puddle behind.

"Before we go down to the beach I have something to tell you. You see the Shellos?" asked Crawford.

"Ya" I said.

"You see how Shellos leaves those puddles of slime behind as it oozes along? If you step in one, it inflicts damage." Said Crawford.

"What happens if you step in it?" asked Kate as she glanced at the Shellos.

"Well… it will fell like your walking on acid, so be careful." Crawford warned us. We both nodded our heads and continued on and watching out for the Shellos.

Once we finally made it to the cave I heard a weird pulsing sound that started giving me a bloody headache.

"Arceus! What the hell is that noise?" I yelled.

"Don't know! But it sounds like it's coming from deep in the cave." Said Crawford,

"This noise is giving me a headache." Said Kate as she cover her ears. I looked down at Frost and he looked a little disturbed by the noise too.

"These pulsing noises are very sinister." Said Crawford, ya think?

As we began looking around I saw some Pokémon walking around in a circle. It looked like they were in pain. "Guys, look over there." I said as I pointed to the Pokémon.

"They look like they're in pain!" said Kate.

"There's something obviously wrong with those Pokémon, isn't there? Something's going on here." Said Crawford.

"No kidding. Let's find out the cause of it." I said but before anyone could do anything a Zubat came over and started pulling my hair.

"OW! HEY! LET GO!" I shouted as I tried to get the Zubat off of me.

"Blizzard!" yelled Crawford and Kate as they tried to help me. The Zubat then moved to Crawford and started pulling at his afro.

"OI! NOT THE AFRO!" he yelled as Kate and I quickly took out our stylers.

"CAPTURE ON!" we both yelled as we quickly caught the Zubat. The strange part was when we caught it, it quickly left. Weird!

"How much weirder can this get?" ask Crawford "You both captured that Zubat properly, didn't you? But it couldn't be befriended."

"Crawford." I said as he looked at me "Do you think that maybe this pulsing noise has something to do with it?"

"I don't know Lizz." He admitted "But I guess we will just have to find out. And this pulse doesn't seem to affect the Pokémon we've already captured though. If we need to get help from Pokémon, we'll have to bring them from somewhere else."

'_He does have a point there, and I did notice that Sparky and Frost aren't really affected by it. They are just slightly disturbed by the noise'_ I thought. I looked around and spotted a fence.

"Uh, guys," I said as they looked at me "Why is there a fence there?" as we walked over to it.

"I don't know, but this fence is keeping us out." said Crawford.

"Hey Lizz, this is the same fence that was in the basement at the Ranger School!" said Kate.

"Hmm, your right!" I said as I looked closely at it. "If it's the same one, we need a Pokémon that can do the Field Move Cut. I remember seeing a Glameow not to far."

"If I remember correctly, a Glameow can use the Field Move Cut." said Crawford.

"I'll go get the Glameow." I said and then I left. I came back a couple of minutes later with a Glameow.

"Okay! Glameow use Cut on that fence" I ordered. The Glameow did what it was told and cut the fence. "Thanks Glameow." I said as I released the Pokémon.

"Okay, let's continue the mission." said Crawford. We continued on.  
As we got further in the cave we spotted this weird red machine and the Pokémon were walking in circles. Just what the heck is going on here?

"What on earth is that red thing?!" I yelled.

"I don't know, but I think that's what's generating this pulse." Crawford said.

"Well, whatever it is it's hurting the Pokémon" said Kate as we all looked at the Pokémon.

"Kate, Blizzard," Crawford said in a serious tone "We have got to save those Pokémon. I think the quickest way is to stop this machine." Then he faced us. "…But, then again, I don't know how you'd stop it." He said joking as me and Kate did an anime fall.

"What? THIS IS NO TIME TO BE JOKING AROUND CRAWFORD!" I shouted at him, as Kate, Sparky, and Frost were trying to hold me back from the joker.

"Hehehe. Okay, okay clam down Lizz" said Crawford as he was making a clam-down jester with his hands. Taking a couple of deep breaths, I finally calmed down.

"Okay, so now what do we do?" asked Kate.

"First, scan the machine and see if anything comes up." said Crawford. As Kate and I scanned, up came the Field Move Soak 2.

"It needs a Field Move Soak 2" said Kate.

"Hmm, then we need to find a Pokémon that can use that move." said Crawford.

"Hey!" I yelled getting their attention "In case you have forgotten, Frost can use that move."

"Glaceon" said Frost.

"Of course, how could I forget that Glaceon is a Water and Ice type Pokémon." Crawford sighed and put his hand to his forehead "Okay Lizz, you know what to do." I nodded my head and looked at Frost.

"All right! Frost, use Water Gun!" I ordered.

"Glac. Glaac-cceeooon" as Frost shot his Water Gun on the machine. A couple of seconds later the machine started to glow…Uh oh.

"Duck and cover!" I yelled as we all hid behind a rock as the machine exploded. Coughing, as the smoke filled the cave, we got out of our hiding area. Once the smoke cleared up we saw the machine broken in half.

The Pokémon stopped what they were doing, looked around, got confused and then left.

"Wow!" I said in a shocked tone "Nice job Frost"

"Glac" Frost barked.

"Nice job indeed." said Crawford as we walked up to the now broken machine "This machine was the cause after all."

"And the Pokémon seemed to be happy to regain their senses." Kate said in a happy tone. Crawford nodded his head "Indeed they did. Lizz, Frost, thanks to your smart decision we were able to save the Pokémon." He said, then he walked over to the machine.

"But this machine here…" he started "It sure looks shady. We'll have to take it back to the Ranger Base for analysis." He tried and failed to pick it up. "Okay, heave!" he said in a strained voice as he tried to pick it up "One more time… Heave! Grr… Hwaaaaggh!" Crawford gasped as he dropped the machine and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Why don't you let us help." suggested Kate. Crawford nodded his head as we walked over to help him.

"Okay, on the count of three." Said Crawford "One. Two…Three" then we all began to try to pick it up, but it was no use.

"Man…this thing…weighs…a ton" I panted.

"Agreed" Kate managed to gasp out.

"It's…no use… the three of us can't pick it up." Crawford said as he finally got his breath back.

"I'll get in touch with Almia's strongest person by voicemail for help moving this." He continued "It's someone who beat our Leader at arm wrestling in three seconds flat."

I heard Kate choke on her own breath "W-what?!" she said in pure shock "T-th-three seconds."

"Yep, that kind of strong." Said Crawford as he smirked. "Kate, Lizz, you two go on ahead back to the Ranger Base. I'll wait here for Almia's strongest to show up."

"Okay, we'll see you back at Base." I said as Kate and I left. Once we got out of the cave and walked up the stairs we almost ran into too Big Bertha.

"Oh, you're on your way home, are you?" she asked "Keep up with your Mission assignments."

"We will" said Kate "But, what are you doing here Big Bertha?" as Bertha shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't have the faintest idea why, but your Crawford called me out." She said. Then we noticed that we were just in her way so we quickly moved of her way as she continued down the steps then looked at us.

"My silly husband got all jealous saying I'm going on a date with Crawford in the Cave. So, I told him, that's exactly what I'm doing! Ahahaha!" she laughed as we chuckled along with her. Oh poor Tim.

After we exchanged a couple of words we continued our way back to the Ranger Base.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Crawford contacted us and gave us a rundown of the incident." Barlow said "So, you three discovered a mysterious machine that makes Pokémon misbehave. That's excellent work rookies. Of course it's Mission Clear!"

As we did our Ranger Pose, we looked back at Barlow.

"Let's not waste any time here. Kate, Blizzard, I'm officially promoting you to Ranger Rank 1!" Barlow yelled with happiness.

Kate and I both high-fived each other and we did our Ranger pose…again, as a number appeared on our right sleeve, showing a number 1. Sparky and Frost jumped up and down in happiness.

"We upgrade you Styler's functionality whenever you're promoted in Ranger Rank." Said Barlow.

Then Elaine walked up to us. "You should have a look at this. It sounds like one of your classmates is making a name for himself." As she handed us the _Almia Times_, we saw a picture of Keith going against a Gyarados.

"I bet you 50 dollars that this hero thing is going to go to his head." I said.

"In that case I should hand you it now. Knowing Keith, this _will_ go to his head." Said Kate, then we began to chuckle.

"Yesterday you made deliveries all over." Said Barlow as we looked back at him. "Today, a tour of the Marine Cave. I bet you're exhausted."

Just then Little Tim walked in looking worried.

"Is there a Ranger here who has some time for me?" he asked all panic like "I was hoping to find someone for my Mission."

"Hello Little Tim." Barlow greeted "A Mission you say? Hmm, I think Kate should do this. Blizzard, you can call it a day if you want." I nodded my head, then Barlow looked back at Little Tim.

"I don't think we can handle this request as a proper Mission though." He said "But we should be able to treat it as a Quest."

"Wait, Quest?" ask Kate.

I answered her question, "A Quest is when ordinary citizens may approach us with requests for help. A job that comes out of such a request is called a Quest." "And how do you know all of this?" she asked.

"I read about the basic stuff in the Library in the Ranger School." I said. As I heard her mutter 'of course' I simply chuckled.

"What Blizzard said is true, if possible we never turn down a citizen's Quest." Said Barlow "What I'm saying is that Missions aren't the only jobs a Ranger will do. People who need help with a Quest are easy to spot. Also, information on Quests are sent to your Styler from the Ranger Union." After that little lesson I went to our room to call a friend of mine.

After waiting for someone to pick up, a face popped up on the screen.

"Hello Nurse Joy, it's been awhile." I greeted.

"Oh Blizzard, good evening." She greeted back "It has been awhile, is there something you need?"

"Actually yes, you see there's a friend of mine…"

* * *

After I was done talking to Nurse Joy I called my brother and told him what happened. As usual, he turned into a mother hen. Even though he is as cool as Ice, if I'm in the subject he is a whole different person. Sometimes there perfect blackmail material!

As I said bye to him and hung up I heard this big crash, shaking the whole Ranger building. I almost fell out of my chair.

"Whoa! What the hell was that?!" I asked Frost. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at me with a face saying 'what makes you think I know?'

Well, either way, we left our bedroom and ran to the main room to see what happened. What shocked me was that Big Bertha had brought in that machine without breaking a sweat!

I also noticed that Kate had just come back from her Quest, and she looked shocked herself with her jaw hanging wide open. I walked over to her and pushed her jaw back up and she quickly got out of her shocked self.

"Lizz, do you know what just happened?!" Kate asked.

"I have no idea; I was just in our room talking to my brother and then I heard a big crash." I answered. Then we looked back at the gang.

"Y-You brought this here by yourself?" Barlow asked in disbelief "You hefted it over one shoulder?"…SAY WHAT?! On one shoulder! "Wow, Big Bertha. You're by far Almia's strongest person." Said Barlow.

"This strange machine was making the sinister pulsing noise." Said Crawford yeah and a blasted headache. "Pokémon near it seemed to be suffering. It was as if they were under hypnosis. Also, we tried capturing them but they could not be befriended."

Luana looked confused "Pokémon under hypnosis? And they're impossible to capture?" she asked.

Then Elaine widens in excitement… uh, oh I know where this is going to go. "Let me take this apart for analysis!" she partially yelled as she took out random tools. Luana and I quickly took action. I grabbed the tools out of her hand, as Luana grabbed hold of Elaine as she struggled to get out. As Elaine was shouting some things, Luana AND Kate we're trying to hold her back.

"Naahhh, clam down Elaine!" Luana yelled.

"LET ME AT IT!" was her response.

"Aahh, Lizz a little help here!" Kate yelled.

"Frost use Icebeam on Elaine's feet!" I ordered, as Frost used Icebeam on Elaine's feet preventing her from moving from that spot. Kate and Luana let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Now Elaine," Began Barlow "we'll have Prof. Hastings from the Ranger Union examine it first. Unfortunately the Professor is off on business in the Fiore region. We'll have to wait for him to get back. So no touching the machine."

"B-B-But, I wanted to dismantle that…" cried Elaine.

"Listen, Elaine, Prof. Hastings will come running as soon as he's back from his business trip. I know how you feel, but we need you to wait for a while." Said Barlow.

"{sigh} Fine, I won't touch it." Mumbled Elaine.

"Good." Barlow nodded his head.

"Now, will someone _please_ get this ice off my leg?" Elaine begged.

"Blizzard." Asked Barlow.

"All right." I said "Frost use Iron Tail!"

"Glaceon, Glace!" Frost said as he did what he was told and smashed the ice that covered Elaine.

"{sigh} Thank you" she said.

"Kate, Blizzard" said Barlow as we looked at him "Why don't you two call it a day, how does that sound?"

"Sounds great to me." Said Kate as she yawned a little.

"Same, night guys" I said as we both went back to our room to get some shut eye.

But one thing that no one saw, was a red and white ball attached to Blizzard's belt.

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter, sorry to make you guys wait. ^^**'

**Well I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. **

**Till next time**

**xXskullgirlXx out.**


	10. A day with my brother part 1

**Hehehe ya, sorry for the long wait guys. My stupid computer decided to turn off on me while I was typing and deleted everything and cause of that, I was on writer's block for about what 2…3 months. Oh, well I **_**finally **_**got the story posted and because of the long wait I made this chapter longer than I normally do.**

**And so without further ado, here's chapter 9**

**Enjoy 8D**

* * *

Chapter 9: A Day with my brother part 1

* * *

Six weeks later…

"CAPTURE ON!" A disc shot out of the styler and went towards the Nosepass. Quickly circling my arms around as the disc copied my movements, and capturing that Nosepass in less than no time. "Capture complete!" I said as the disc came back to me.

"Alright, Nosepass smash those crates!" I order.

"Nosepass Nose" As the Pokémon did what it was told and smashed the crates that were on the beach. "Good job, Nosepass." I said as I released the Pokémon, and watched it go back to the cave. Hearing footsteps, I turned around and saw Big Bertha.

"Thanks again, dear." She said with a smile on her face.

"It's was no problem, Big Bertha. But, I am curious as to why someone left these crates here on the beach." I said as I looked around where Nosepass smashed the crates.

"Hmm, that is a good question, Blizzard, but no worries now. The crates are all smashed up."

"I suppose." I mutter.

"Well, anyway dear. Do you mind helping me out one more time?" Big Bertha asked.

"Huh? Oh, sure. What is it that you need help with?" I asked.

"It's nothing big, dear. I just need help taking these smashed crates to my house; I brought a wagon with me so we can put the pieces in there." She said

"Sure, no problem Big Bertha! But, if I may ask, why you do need these crates?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm just using them to fix some parts of the fence and use the left overs for fire, so I don't have to go this week and chop down some trees." She answered.

"Good enough for me." I shrugged my shoulders "Well, let's get to work!" Big Bertha nodded her head "Alright, I'll go get the wagon and bring it over."

"Okay, Flurry and I will go and start picking up the woods, while you go get the wagon." I said as Flurry and I went off and started gathering the woods, and Big Bertha went to go get the wagon, then came back to help us.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

As I was walking back to the wagon and dropping off some of the wood that I picked up, I heard Flurry. "Glac-Glaceon" I turned around and saw him holding a piece of paper in his mouth.

"What is it, Flurry?" I asked as I bent down on one knee, as Flurry ran up to me.

"Glaceon." He said as I took the paper out of his mouth and looked at it. "Hmmm, this is hard to make out." I mumbled "The words are pretty faded, so it's hard to tell what it says." I looked at Flurry "Where did you find this, Flurry?"

"Glaceon" Flurry said as he took off, I got up and followed him to the shore of the beach "Glaceon Glac" Flurry said as he tapped the pile of wood with his paw.

"Here?" I asked as Flurry nodded his head. I looked back at the pile, then looked at Big Bertha -who was finishing up her pile- then back at the pile. "I wonder if there is anything else in here." I said to myself as Flurry and I started digging in the pile, only to fine nothing.

"Huh. I would have thought that there would be something else in there." I said

"Glaceon" Flurry said, I guess he was agreeing with me… man sometimes I wonder what they are saying.

"Well, any way let's get these crates back to the wagon, Flurry" I said as I grabbed the wood and started carrying them back to the wagon.

"Well, that's all of them." Big Bertha said as we both tossed in the last batch of wood. "Thanks again for your help, dear. Now all that is left to do is to take this wagon back to my house."

"I'll do that, Big Bertha." I said as I already began to pull the wagon, as Bertha and Flurry followed… well more like Flurry taking a ride in the wagon, lazy butt. On the way back Bertha and I we're talking about what happened in the last six weeks, since Kate and I became Rangers. But, for some reason I keep getting this nagging feeling from my stomach that something is going to happen, and it isn't a good one.

"Well here we are." I said as I stopped the wagon in front of Big Bertha's house. "Thanks again, Blizzard." Big Bertha said.

"No problem." I said and waved as Flurry and I headed back to the Ranger Base and report to Barlow on how our patrol went.

"Hey Lizz! Flurry!" We heard someone shout our names. Turning around we saw Kate and Sparky run up to us. "Ah, hey Kate!" I said.

"So, how was patrol?" She asked as we headed back to Base.

"Eh, it was fine. We had to help Big Bertha get rid of some crates on the beach that someone left behind."

"There were crates on the beach?"

"Ya and one of them had a note in it that Flurry found." I began digging in the pocket of my skirt, "Here" I handed her the paper. "See if you can make anything out."

"Hmm, it's hard to say but, since the paper is dried a little I can make out some of it. It says _Giga- -Type 08—U (PR0—OTY—E) Bio- c—lor_." Kate said then looked back at me and handing me back the paper "That's all I can make out."

"Ya, same here"

"But, I doubt it's anything important. It's probably just some random note that got caught in the box when it washed up to shore." Kate said.

"I guess, but anyway how was your patrol?" I asked her.

"It was fine, had to help Mr. Woodward cut down some logs that fell in the forest." She said as we both walked in the Base and saw the others.

"Ah, Blizzard, Kate, welcome back! How was patrol?" Barlow greeted

"Just a couple of crates that got washed up on shore, at the beach" I said

"And a couple of falling trees that needed to be cleared." Kate added

"But, all in all everything is pretty normal." I finished

"BWAHAHA! That's good to hear you two!" Barlow laughed "But, now on to more pressing matters. Kate, Blizzard I have some good news for you two."

"What is it?" Kate and I both said with curiosity in our voice.

"Kate, Blizzard, you guys have been here for more than six weeks, right?" Barlow asked

"Yes."

"Within those six weeks, I noticed how hard you two have been doing your jobs. And we are all proud of you two." I felt a smile on my face when I heard that, "So, I decided that tomorrow I'm giving you two a day off!" Barlow said with a big smile on his face.

"…. Say, what now?!" I asked am I hearing things right or did I just hear Barlow said that we have a day off?

"Starting tomorrow, Kate, Blizzard, I'm giving you a full day off. So, go do whatever you want!" Barlow said.

"A-are you sure about that?" asked Kate

"Of course, Barlow does this to everyone who's been working hard." Said Luana "Almost every one to two months or so, Barlow gives us a full day off just to relax or do whatever. So, this is totally normal."

"Really." I said

"Yes, really!"

Kate and I looked at each other then back to them "In that case, we'll gladly accept your offer."

"Great to hear. Even if you accept it or not you're still going to have a day off either way."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"So, Lizz what are you going to do on your day-off?" Kate asked me as we are now in our shared room.

"Hmm, well, I guess I can ask my brother if his free tomorrow, so we can hang out and all. And then later on I am going to drop by at Kyle's house and drop something off."

"You like him don't you." Kate suddenly said to me with a grin on her face.

"Like him?" I question "Ya, as a friend."

"No! I mean _like_ like him."

"?"

"-_-'you're hopeless."

"..."

"So, what about you Kate?"

"Huh, well I was going to spend the day with my family and see what goes from there. Speaking of family I better head out and tell them." Kate said as she headed out of the room.

"Okay, see you later." I shouted as she ran out of the room with Sparky on her shoulder. I looked down at Flurry and said "I guess we'll go call my brother now, huh?"

"Glaceon."

I got off the bottom bunk bed and walked over to the desk, which had a computer screen with a telephone attached to it. Picking it up, I put in Ice's number knowing that he would be on break by now. Waiting for him to pick up the screen it finally turn on and reviled my brother.

"Hey, big brother!" I greeted happily.

"Ah, hello Lizz. This is a surprise, what brings you here?" he asked

"Oh nothing much. I just want to ask you something that is." I said

"Oh, and what would that be?" he asked

"Well, apparently Barlow does this thing that every once in a while he gives us a day-off. So, tomorrow Kate and I have a day-off and I was wondering if you by any chance have some spare time, we could hang out."

"Hmm, well I could ask my boss if he can give me a day-off. If not we could meet up when I am on lunch break." he said

"Okay, sounds fine to me."

"Alright, let me ask my boss and see what he says. I'll be right back." he said as he got up from his chair and walked away.

About 10 or 15 min. later Ice came back on the screen "Well…" I asked.

Ice smiled and said "Well, my dear littler sister it looks like we are spending the whole day together tomorrow." After he said that the room was quiet for a couple of seconds till…

"AWSOME!" I yelled and punched my fist in the air as I heard my brother chuckle at my little scene. Once I calmed down I looked at my brother "So, what time should we meet and where?" I asked.

Ice had a thoughtful look on his face for a moment till he started talking "How about 11:30 at Altru. Park, sound good?" He asked.

"Yep, I'll see you tomorrow at Altru. Park. Okay see ya" I said.

"Hmmhmm, okay bye Lizz." He said

"Bye" I said as I hung up the phone back to the computer. I got up and went to my closet and grabbed a purple tank-top and some black sorts, than went to the bathroom and got changed. Once, I was done with that, I took the hair bows out of my long hair and grabbed a brush and started brushing my hair.

About 5 min. later I came out and notice Kate hasn't come back yet. _'She must be staying the night with her parents. Oh well, time to hit the hay.'_ I thought as I started climbing the ladder of the bunk bed, with Flurry following. _'Heh, I can't wait for tomorrow.'_ Was the last thing I thought before I let the darkness take over me.

**The next day…**

I woke up bright and early this morning, thanks to the sun that hit my face from our window. Quietly getting out of bed and trying not to wake up Flurry, I went to my closet and grabbed random clothes and headed to the bathroom. I am now wearing some black shorts that stop at mid-thigh and a blue tank-top and a black vest with a hood attached to it. I grabbed all my long hair and pulled it to the left side of my head and put it in a hair bow, grabbing a ribbon and tied it around the hair-bow and tied it into a ribbon.

Walking out of the bathroom I grabbed my combat boots and put them on, I also grabbed my wireless headphones and put it around my neck. "Alright! I'm all set." I said to myself then remembered something "Oh, wait, I almost forgot." I walked over to my desk and pulled the drawer open and saw the Pokéball. I picked it up and looked at it for a sec.

"Well I don't want to forget this now, do I?" I said to myself as I hooked it on the back of my belt.

"Alright, now it's time to wake Flurry up… I'll just pray to Arceus that he doesn't hit me with Ice Shard like last time (shudder)." I mumbled to myself. I carefully climbed the ladder to the top of the bunk bed and carefully shook Flurry awake.

"Flurry"

"zzzzz….zzzzz…."

"-_-' (sigh) guess I have no choice…(takes a deep breath in) FLURRY FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS, WAKE UP!" I yelled in his ear.

Flurry slowly opened one eye and looked at me, than got up and stretch before hopping off the bed. _'What no Ice Shard? Guess I'm off the hook'_ I thought to myself. I turned around to get off the bed, but only to freeze when I saw Flurry with an organ-yellowish ball of color in his mouth.

'_oh, shit.'_

"GLACEEE-"

"Uh, wait Flurry don-"

"OOONNNN!" as the bright beam shot right at me.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

***BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM***

"LUANA! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE TOLD YOU?! QUITE USING THE TOASTER!"

"BUT, BOSS I DIDN'T TOUCH IT!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sigh, well after that little accident and told Barlow what happen and all, Flurry and I are now headed are way to go meet my brother. We are now walking through Vien Forest. It was nice out, I'll tell you that. There are some Combee flying around, Magikarp splashing around in the water and a lot of grass type Pokémon running around and same with little kids, too!

Once, Flurry and I finally got out of the forest both out of breath from running, thanks to some… wait no a **lot **of Beedrill.

"ha..ha..ha.. who would've…guess… that there was… a lot of Beedrill in there." I managed the gasp out.

"Glac…eon." Flurry also gasps out. Then we both collapsed on the ground trying to catch our breath.

"Hey, are you two okay?" A very familiar voice asked us, but was too tired to care at the moment.

"Y-yeah, we're fine… just got case by a crap load of Beedrill along the way" I said, I looked up and gasped "_Ice!"_

"Heh, hey sis." He smirked as he handed me his hand and helped me up.

"What are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet at Altru. Park." I asked.

"Well, that was the plan till I heard there's a festival at Pueltown today. So I came down here and wait for you two to get here."

"Oh, okay…wait! A festival!" I yelled.

"Ya that's what I just said, Lizz."

"… whatever." I mumbled as he just chuckled at me. At that moment I looked at what he was wearing now. It wasn't his usual sailor outfit, he was wear a white button up shirt and left the bottom button undone and had a belt with a pouch on it, some black pants and wore the same shoes his always wear.

As I was looking at Ice's new wardrobe (about time to) I failed to notice a white, red, and blue blur headed straight at me at full speed, cause me to fall on my back and my legs in the air and making the 'ouff' sound.

"Ow…" I mumbled as I rubbed the back of my head and sat up. "Huh?" I looked down and saw a Froslass hugging me. "Wait a sec aren't you…"

**Flashback**

_9 years ago, Blizzard at the age of six…_

_It was snowing as usual in Snowpoint City, not a lot of people were out due to its usual cold weather. But, that didn't stop the little kids playing out in the snow and having some snowball fights and building snowman or snow angels._

_On a little hill not too far from the town lays a small cottage. Outside the cottage was a little girl who looked no older than six years old, with light blue hair that reaches at the end of her back in two pigtails and was wearing this outfit_ **(****(****http:**_** / i3. ytimg vi/ 6YbqME4xI00/ mqdefault.**_** jpg****)just take the spaces out).**The_ little girl was playing with a yellow cone Pokémon._

"_Hahaha, come back here Snorunt." Little Blizzard said as she chased the Snorunt__**.**_

"_Snorunt Snor." The Pokémon laughed as it kept running around. Once, Blizzard finally caught up with the cone Pokémon she quickly tapped him and ran the other direction "Tag your it." She said as it was the other ones turn to chase the other person._

_This game went on for a while till Blizzard tripped over a rock that, she didn't see and hit the tree face first. Once, Blizzard got up on her knees she began to cry. Snorunt heard her and quickly ran over to Blizzard._

"_Blizzard!" a voice yelled as a boy with also light blue hair who looked like to be 10 years old came running over to Blizzard and Snorunt. Ice knelt down next to his sister and looked at her with a concerned look in his eyes "Hey, what happen." He asked._

_Blizzard looked up at him with teary eyes "S-snor-unt and I-I (hic) wer-re playing (sniff) t-tag and I tr-rip and hit the tr-ree."_

"_Hmm, here let me see." Ice said as he gently brushes Blizzard bangs out of the way and saw a little red bump in the middle of her forehead. Ice lightly touches the mark, causing Blizzard to flinch a little. "Well, it's not too bad Lizz, just a little mark. Might leave a bruise later; let's go and put some ice on it." Ice said as he picked his sister up and Snorunt followed them inside the cottage._

"_Hey, mom! Blizzard needs some ice for her head." Ice said as a woman who looked like to be in her early 30's with brown hair kept in a ponytail and had brown eyes. She was wear a white dress with a brown apron on and was wearing pink slippers._

"_What happened, Ice?" She asked them as she walked over to them as Ice began to talk "Blizzard and Snorunt were playing tag outside and Blizzard trip over something and hit a tree face first, from the looks of it."_

"_Aahh, is that true, dear." She asked Blizzard as she nodded her head "Okay, let me see." She said as she looked at the mark on her head "Well, it looks like we're going to take a trip to the kitchen." As she pick up Blizzard from Ice's arms and carried her to the kitchen "oh, and Ice can you come here for a sec." she yelled from the kitchen as she sat Blizzard down on the counter._

"_What is it mom?" Ice asked as he and Snorunt walked in the kitchen. Snorunt hopped on the counter next to Blizzard and started playing with her._

"_Here." As she handed him a brown bag "Can you take this to your father? He forgot to take his lunch with him… again." She said as Ice took the bag from his mom._

"_Sure thing mom, we'll be back in a few. Come on Snorunt." Ice said as Snorunt hopped off, of the counter and followed Ice out of the house. Once, Ice and Snorunt left the house, the mother turned back around and faced Blizzard who looked back at her with those big brown eyes._

"_Now, why don't we get some ice on that wound than later we'll make dinner together? How, does that sound, dear?" She asked as she smiled at her daughter._

"_Ya!" Blizzard said in a cheer full tone._

"_Hmhmhm, alrighty then." She laughed and went to get some ice for her daughter._

_**Later that night…**_

_Blizzard was now in her room lying in bed, as her brother was reading a story to her. Blizzard was slowly falling to sleep and was trying to stay awake; Ice saw this and stopped reading the book._

"_Alright, that's enough for one night." Ice said as he put the book away and got up and stretched._

"_Aaahhh, but I won't to know what happens next." Blizzard wined and made a pouty face._

"_Later, tomorrow Lizz. You have training school tomorrow, remember." Ice said._

"_But, school is so boring, big brother."_

"_Lizz, if you want to be a Pokémon trainer than you have to pass the training school."_

"_Hmph" Blizzard puffed out her checks and looked the other way._

"_(sigh) I'll tell you what Lizz, if I let Snorunt sleep with you tonight, will you promise me you go to school tomorrow." Ice asked his little sister._

"_Hmm… fine, but only if you promise me that you'll play with me tomorrow." Lizz said as she held out her pinky._

"_Alright, I promise." Ice said as he wrapped his pinky around hers, showing that he is going to keep his promise. After that Ice got up and brought out a Pokéball "Alright, Snorunt! Come on out!" as he toss the ball in the air. The ball stopped in mid-air before opening up as a bright light came out of it as Snorunt appeared._

"_Snorunt." Snorunt said then he looked around and spotted Blizzard, than started bouncing up and down "Snorunt Snor!" as he ran up and jump onto Blizzard's lap, as Blizzard laughed._

"_Alright, Snorunt I want you to stay with, Lizz for the night, okay." Ice said as Snorunt looked at him and did a solute with a serious face "Snorunt!" than suddenly his body began to glow, as it began to change shape._

"_Glalie!" Snorunt wait no Glalie said as he looked at the sibling, who had their jaws dropped and their eyes as big as an apple, "Gla?" as he tilted his body to his side._

_Both Ice and Blizzard quickly snapped out of their shocked moment and had a big smile on both of their faces. Blizzard looked up at her brother with a big smile and said "Wow, big brother, Snorunt evolved to Glalie."_

"_He sure did, Lizz he sure did." Ice said as he smiled at him now newly evolved Pokémon._

"_Now, I got something exciting to tell at school tomorrow." Blizzard exclaimed._

"_Well for that to happen you, my dear little sister, you need to go to sleep." Ice said_

"_Fine…" Blizzard mumbled as she got under her covers and as Glalie layed beside her, as Ice tucked her in. "Night, big brother" Blizzard yawed before closing her eyes._

"_Night, sis." Ice said as he got back up and turned the lights off and closed the door behind him._

**End of Flashback**

"Glalie! No way." I yelled "I can't believe you've finally evolved, congrates buddy." As I got back up.

"I thought you might be happy if you saw him again." Ice said.

"Heh, you bet I am." I said as Froslass now had his arms around my neck and I notice Flurry was growling at him same with Froslass; I swear you can actually see the sparks in their eyes.

"My, it seems someone is a little jealous around here." Ice said.

"Ya, and I'm stuck in the middle of it." I said as I looked at the two who are glaring at each other. "Okay, you two there will be no fighting at all today. Especially if I'm in the middle of it." I said in a stern tone as I looked at the both of them.

They both looked at each other than back at me, with a not to please look on their face, "Glaceon/Froslass" they both said.

"Good." I said. Froslass let go of my neck and floated of to Ice.

"Well, now I guess that is settled. Why don't we go to the festival now." Ice said.

"Sounds good to me." I said than we began walking to the entrance of Pueltown. Once, we got in I stopped walking as I took in the site. "Oh, wow!" I said in shock, there were a lot of games and some musical performance, and on the up level of the town I saw some carnival rides there were a lot of people here and some Pokémon too!

"Wow, Lizz you make it look like you've never been to a festival before." Ice smirk

"Can't Ice! I haven't been to a festival in 6 years! So, I have a right to look like this!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay, sheesh. Can't take a joke can you" Ice said as he put his hands up in a 'I surrender' gesture.

"What was that?!" I yelled as I magically brought out my baseball.

"Wooh, uh…um…Lizz clam down, okay" My brother started to panic.

"Clam down?! I'll give you a good reason to 'clam down'" I yelled as I swung the bat.

"Guah!" Ice quickly duck to miss getting hit in the head before taking off running.

"Hey! Get back here!" I yelled as I chased after him

**Pokémon POV**

"And they tells us _not_ to fight" Froslass said

"Ya, just look at them. They look like little kids." Flurry said as they both watch the sibling running around, as Ice kept trying and failing to dodge Blizzard's deadly swings.

"My money is on Blizzard" Flurry smirk

"Dam it!"

***WHACK***

"OW! DAM IT LIZZ! THAT REALY HURT!"

"WELL GOOD. CAUSE IT SHOULD HAVE!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Back to Blizzard's POV**

Okay, well after that little incident we were now enjoy the festival and playing some games. I won a couple and same with Ice. Man I forgot why I didn't come to the festivals anymore. As we were walking I notice a stand that had some bottles stack up.

"Hey Ice." I said to my brother.

"Hmm, what is it, Lizz?" he asked

I pointed to the stand and had a big smirk on my face "I bet you 20 dollars that I can knock all 12 bottles down, blindfolded."

"Oh, is that so. In that case I'll accept your bet." Ice smirked as we walked over there to the stand. Then man who owned the stand came over to us with a big smile on his face "Good evening, you two. What can I help you with?" The man asked us.

"I like to try the blindfold 12 bottle throw challenge." I said

"Alrighty than, what about you mister?" The man asked my brother.

"Oh, no thanks. There's no way I'll possibly be able to even knock down even one." Ice said.

"Alright, it's just going to be you miss?" the man asked me

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'.

"Okay, that will be 3 dollars." The man said. I took out my wallet and handed him 3 bucks. "Thank you" he said than he handed me the blindfold. "So, this is how it works you only have one ball. If you manage to knock all the bottles down you can pick one of the big legendary Pokémon toys, if you knock down only half of them you can pick one of the smaller Pokémon toys." The man explained to me.

"Okay, I got it." I said than I turned to face my brother "Here, why don't you tie it, to make sure I won't cheat, brother." I handed him the cloth.

"Sounds fair to, me." Ice said as he to the cloth and began to put it on around my eyes. "Alright, can you see anything?" Ice asked me.

"Nope, I am perfectly blind now." I said "Now help me walk over the area I'm supposed to stand." I heard my brother chuckle a little. I felt him grab my hand and a hand on my shoulder as he carefully walked me to the right place. I felt a ball in my hand.

"Alright, you can start whenever you want." I heard the man said I just nodded my head. I took a deep breath in and slowly let it out, I let my mind wonder around as I gently heard the wind go by. Hearing a little music coming from the bottles I quickly toss the ball to the sound.

***SMASH***

***CRASH***

After hearing that I heard some clapping "Bravo, bravo! Well done my dear." I hear the man said. I grab the cloth and took it off and saw that I had hit all the bottles down. "Holy shit. I actually knock all of them down." I mumbled to myself, but Ice had apparently heard me and whack me at the back of my head.

"Ow!"

"Langue!"

"Langue my ass."

***whack***

"Ow! Will you quite that?!"

"Well, if you two are doing bickering now, which prize do you want?" The man said

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Hmm… is it okay if I get the smaller version of Uxie?" I asked

"Of, course. But, are you sure you don't want the bigger one?" The man asked

"Ya, I'm sure. I don't really have a place to put it at if I got the bigger one." I said.

"Okay than." He said as he grabbed the Uxie doll and handed to me "Thanks" I said.

"No problem, dear" he said.

After that Ice and I started to walk somewhere else till a sudden thought struck me "Oh, yeah I almost forgot." I said.

"Almost forgot what, sis?" Ice asked

"You owe me 20 bucks, so cough it over." I said with a smirk on my face and held my hand. Ice sighed and took out his wallet and handed me the 20 bucks "Thank you" I said.

"Hey, Ice why don't we get some food it's already 1: 45" I said looking at my watch.

"Hmm, why not I saw a food stand not far from here."

"Okay, let's go!" I said as I began to run over there.

"Huh? Ah, hey wait!" I heard my brother shout.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Once, we got our food and food for our Pokémon we walked over to a bench and sat down to eat our lunch. "Ah man, this was fun." I smiled.

"Yeah, it sure was." Ice said.

I was about to say something till "Help! Help! Someone Help!" a woman voice cried. I looked at Ice and nodded, we both got up and ran to the area "Flurry let's go" I yelled

"Glaceon!"

"You too, Froslass!"

"Froslass!"

We ran up the stairs of Pueltown and saw a Dragonite destroying the place. "What?! How did a Dragonite get here?" I asked

"Good question, Lizz" Ice said as he looked around and spotted some people nearby in hiding "Let's go and asked them." Ice said as he pointed to people.

"Good idea" I said as we quickly ran over there "Hey, what happened?" I asked them and one of them answered.

"We don't know, we were all just enjoying ourselves and out of nowhere a Dragonite appeared and started attacking for no reason!" Said a young man.

"Alright, thank you." I said than I looked at Ice "It looks like we are going to have to stop it."

"Agreed." Ice said. We headed back outside and stop a few feet from the Dragonite "Alright Flurry get out there!" I order

"You too, Froslass!" Ice order

"Glaceon/Froslass!" as the Pokémon jumped into action.

"Dragonite is a dragon type Pokémon, so we have an upper advantage here." I said.

"Heh, it's been awhile since we done a tag team, huh Lizz." Ice said.

"Yeah, it has, big brother." I smirked "But, even though we have the upper advantage, we don't known how strong this Pokémon is. It's a good thing I brought back-up."

"Back-up?"

I quickly took out the Pokéball, I brought with me and tossed in the air "Alright Riolu, come on out!" As the Pokéball stopped in mid-air than opening up letting out a bright light that it the ground and reviled a blue and black Pokémon "Riolu." Riolu barked.

"What isn't that the same Riolu that you and Froslass saved from a bandit?" Ice said.

"Yeah. But, no time now Dragonite just realized it has some company." I said. As the Dragonite turned around and looked at us.

"Graaaawwww!" Dragonite roared than charged right at us.

"Alright guys, get ready!" we both said.

* * *

**And there you have it people chapter 9, don't get to forget to review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**xXskullgirlXx out till next time. Peace.**


End file.
